C
cab: n. bagghi(f.)/ikka(m.)/taañga(m.) cabal: n. jattha(m.)/saaziSH(f.)/saaziSHi garoh(m.)/ saañTh gaañTh caballero: n. ghuR sawaar(m.) cabbage: n. bañd gobhi/karam kalla cabbage: a. churaana/maal maarna cabby: n. bagghi waala(m.) cabin: n. koThri(f.) cabinet: n. almaari/kaabiinah cabinet maker: n. baRha'i(m.)/tarKHaan(m.) cable: n. lañgar(m.)/rassi(m.)/taar(m.) cable: v.t. paeGHam rasaani karna/ taar muhai'yah karna caboodle: n. bhiiR/GHol/hujuum/sarey ka saara/zaKHiirah caboose: n. jahaazi baawarchi KHaanah(m.) cabotage: n. saaHili kaSHti raani cabretta: n. bheyR khaal(f.) cabriolet: n. bagghi(f.)/do pahiyah gaaRi cab-stand: n. gaaRi aDDa/Taeksi aDDa(m.) cacafogo: n. aag ugalta cache: n. chor KHaanah(m.)/dafiinah(m.) cachet: n. mohr(f.) cackle: v.i. bak bak karna/buR buRaana/gap maarna/ kuR kuRaana cackle: n. bak bak(f.)/buR buR(f.)/gap SHap(f.)/ kuR kuR(f.) cackler: n. bakki/gappi cacoethes: n. buri âadat(f.)/buri lad(f.) cacology: n. GHalat talaffuz(m.) cacophonist: n. bey sura(m.) cacophonous: a. bad aawaaz/bey sura cacophony: n. bey sura pan(m.)/karaKHt aawaazi(f.) cactus: n. naag phani(m.)/thuuhar(m.) cad: a. adna/kamiinah/paaji/raziil/SHohda cadaver: n. laaSH(f.)/na^SH(f.) cadaverous: a. kam zor/maryal saa/laaSH jaesa/ Daraa'ona/zard caddish: a. bad ma^aaSH/bey usuula/kamiinah caddy: n. chaa'ey kaa Dibba(m.)/Dibya(f.) cade: n. haath kaa paala bachhRa cade: n. piipa(m.) cadence: n. aahañg(m.)/qaafiyah(m.)/zeyr o bam(m.) cadet: n. chhoTa beyTa cadge: v.t. bhiik maañgna/muft KHori karna cadger: n. muft KHor/pheyri waala/tufaeli caduac: n. ittefaaq(m.)/uftaad(f.) Caesar: n. qaesar(m.) caesarian: a. qaesari café: n. qahwah KHaanah(m.) cage: n. piñjrah/qafas cahier: n. daftar(m.) cahoot: n. saajha(m.) cajole: v.t. phuslaana/war GHalaana calamity: n. aafat/bala/daaGH/GHazab/ Haadisah/kam baKHti/musiibat/paap/ qahr/sadmah/uftaad calculate: v.t. añdaaza karna/Hesaab lagaana/ jama^ tafriiq karna calculated: a. maeHsuub calculating: a. KHud GHaraz calculation: n. giñti/Hesaab/SHumaar calculator: n. moHtasib(m.) calendar: n. jañtri/taqwiim calf: n. bachhRa/paaRa calibrate: v.t. mudarraj karna calibre: n. me^yaar/wajaahat call: v.i. aawaaz deyna/bulaana/milney jaana/ pukaarna/sada deyna call: v.t. bulaana/jagaana/yaad karna call: n. bulaawa(m.)/da^wat/nida/pukaar(f.)/ talab/yaad aawri/yaad farmaa'i (to be)called: kaehlaana call girl: n. qaHbah/tawaa'ef calligrapher: n. KHuSH naweys calligraphy: n. KHattaati/KHuSH naweysi/kitaabat calling: n. dhañda(m.)/kaam(m.)/peySHah(m.) calliper: n. saral chaap(m.) callipers: n. kaañTa(m.) callous: a. bey RaeHm/saKHt/sañg dil/zaalim calloused: a. sañg dil callously: adv. bey raeHmi sey/sañgdily sey callow: a. bey Daarhi/kora/naa laa'eq calm: n. aahistah/KHaamoSH/pur sukuun calmness: n. KHaamoSHi/sukuun/taSHaffi (a)calory: n. Haraarah(m.) caltrop: n. siñghaaRa calumny: n. SHaaKH saanah/tuufaan camel: n. uuñT(m.)/uuñTni(f.)/SHutur (she)camel: n. saañDni camel driver: n. saarbaan camel rider: n. Shutr sawaar(m.) cameleopard: n. zarrafah(m.) camelrider: n. saañDni sawaar in camera: a. dar pardah camerman: n. âkkaas(m.) cammoca: n. kim KHwaab camp: n. chhaa'oni/KHeymah/paRaa'o/urdu camp: v.t. baseyra karna/KHeymah gaaRna/paRaa'o Daalna campaign: v.i. maedan e jañg meyñ hona campaign: n. jañgi kaar rawaa'i/ma^rkah/muhim camphor: n. kaafuur(f.)/kapuur(m.) camphoric: a. kaafuuri can: aux.v. sakna canal: n. naehr(f.)/ruud(f.) canaliculus: n. baariik suuraaKH canalisation: n. naehr saazi canalise: v.t. naehr saazi karna canard: n. jhuuTi KHabar(f.) cancan: n. eyk taraH ka naach cancel: v.t. baatil karna/fasKH karna cancellate: a. asfañji/suuraaKH suuraaKH cancellation: n. fasKH cancellous: a. asfañji/suuraaKH suuraaKH cancer: n. sartaan candid: a. bey reya/bey saaKHtah/saadah candidly: adv. KHaalisaanah/saadiqaanah candidacy: n. naam zadi/ummiid waari(f.) candidate: n. naam zad/ummiid waar(m.) candidature: n. naam zadi/ummiid waari candle: n. mom batti/SHama^/siraaj candle flame: n. lau candelabrum: n. chaehl chiraaGH/SHama^ daan candlelight: n. SHama^ ki roSHni candlestick: n. SHama^ daan candlewick: n. batti/fatiila candescence: n. SHadiid Hiddat candour: n. âdl/bey riyaa'i/eKHlaas/muKHlisi/ raasti/sidq e dil/safaa'i candy: n. miThaa'i ki goli candy sugar: n. qañd candy fluff: n. buRhya key baal canine: a. kuttey jaesa caning: n. beyd zani/piTaa'i canister: n. chaa'ey daan/charroñ ka Dibba canna: n. gul aKHtar/gul e tasbiiH? cannabis: n. bhañg(f.)/gaañja(m.) cannibal: n. aadam KHor/ham jiñs KHor cannibalism: n. aadam KHori cannibalistic: n. aadam KHoraanah cannikin: n. choTa sa Dibba(m.) cannily: adv. chaalaaki sey cannon: n. top(f.) cannon: v.t. top chalaana cannonbal: n. top ka golah cannoneer: n. top añdaaz/topchi cannonical: a. qaanuuni/SHara^i canny: n. âaqil/zehiin canoe: n. Doñga/Doñgi(dim.) canon: n. qaanuun(m.)/zaabitah(m.) canopy: n. ârSH/saa'ebaan/SHaamiyaanah canorous: n. KHuSH aahañg cant: v.i. bhiik maañgna/faryaad karna cant: n. Dhalaan/jhukaa'o/khokhley alfaaz cant: a. haTTa kaTTa/mazbuut cant: n. niilaam(m.) cantabile: n. aasaan aur laehraati cantaloup: n. chhoTa KHarbuuzah cantankerous: n. bad aKHlaaq/bad mizaaj cantation: n. munaajaat/suruud canted: a. tirchha canteen: n. fauji bartan cantilever n. paayah cantillate: v.t. munaajaat karna cantle: n. goSHah/qaaSH canton: n. qism cantonment: n. chhaa'oni canty: a. baSH SHaaSH canvas: n. kirmich/pardah e naqqaaSHi canvass: v.t. baeHs karna/chañdah jama^ karna/jaa'ezah leyna/ raa'ey mañgna canyon: n. tañg darrah cap: v.t. bañd karna/rok deyna cap: n. Topi capable: a. aehl/laa'eq/musta^id/qaabil/qaadir capability: n. bas/Haesiyat/qaabiliyat/salaaHiyat/ taaqat/zarf capacity: n. bas/bisaat/Haesiyat/hasti/Hausalah/ pahoñch/peyT/poTa/qudrat/ salaaHiyat(f.)/wus^at(f.)/zarf(m.) cape: n. raas(m.) capital: n. daar ul KHilaafah(m.)/daar ul Hukuumat(f.)/ jama^/maaliyat(f.)/paa'ey taKHt(m.)/puuñji(f.)/ raaj dhaani(f.)/raas ul maal(m.)/sar maayah(m.) capitalism: n. sar maayah daari(f.) capitate: a. ghuñDi daar/sar waala capitation: n. jizyah(m.) Capitol: n. muSHtari ka mañdir capote: n. choGHah(m.)/libaadah(m.) caprice: n. mauj/tarañg/waswaas capricious: a. mauji/mutaqallib/tarañgi captious: a. nuktah chiin captivate: v.t. rijhaana/SHiiSHe meyñ utaarna captivating: n. dil fareyb/dil ruba/seHar añgeyz captive: n. asiir/giraftaar/qaedi captivated: a. giraftaar/maeHw captivity: n. asiiri/giraftaari captor: n. aasir/qaed karney waala capture: v.t. giraftaar karna/pakaRna/tasKHiir karna capture: n. asiiri/giraftaari/Heraasat/pakaR captured: a. asiir/giraftaar/pakRa hu'a car: n. gaaRi(f.) carambola: n. kamrakh carat: n. qiiraat caravan: n. kaar waan/qaafilah carbon: n. ko'elah(m.) carbonised: pa.t. jala hu'a card: n. patta/waraq cardamom: n. ilaa'echi cardboard: n. gatta care: v.t. deykh bhaal karna/fikra karna/ KHayaal karna/KHayaal rakhna/ nigaah rakhna/parwaah karna/puuchhna care: n. deykh bhaal/eHteyaat/fikr/Hawaalah/ Heraast/KHabar/KHayaal/khaTka/ moHaafizat(f.)/nigaah/nigraani/ par daaKHt(f.)/parwaah(f.)/tiimar(m.) carefree: a. bey fikr/peyT bhara/waarastah careful: a. KHabar daar/moHtaat carefully: adv. hauley hauley/sañbhal kar careless: a. bey dhiyaan/bey parwaah/laa ubaali/mast carelessness: n. laa ubaali pan career: n. maSHGHalah/peySHah caress: v.t. laaD karna/puch kaarna/pyaar karna/ pyaar sey haath pheyrna/saehlaana caress: n. chumkaar/laaD/pyaar careworn: a. aaSHuftah cargo: n. kheyp(f.)/maal(m.) caricature: n. KHaakah(m.) caricature: v.t. KHaakah uRaana carnage: n. ghamsaan/KHuuñ reyzi/kuSHt o KHuun carnal: a. jiñsi/nafsaani carnivore: n. goSHt KHor carnivorous: a. goSHt KHor carob: n. qiiraat/ratti(f.) carousing: n. naa'o noSHi carpet: n. bisaat/farSH/GHaali chah/qaaliin carpet: v.t. farSH bichhaana carriage: n. gaaRi(f.) carrier pigeon: n. kabuutar naamah bar(m.) carrion: n. laaSH/mara jaanwar/murdaar carrot: n. gaajar(f.) carry: v.t. Dhona/ley jaana/uThaana carry off: uchakna carry out: v.t. añjaam deyna cart: n. gaaRi(f.) cartilage: n. kurri(f.) carve: v.t. kaaTna/kañdah karna/taraaSHna carved: a. kañdah/naqSHiin carving: n. naqSH(m.) cascade: n. chaadar/jharna/SHalaal case: n. ghar/Haalat/KHol/sañduuq/suurat casement: n. dariichah(m.) cash: n. naqd/paesa/rokaR/zar cashier: n. fotah daar/KHazaañchi cask: n. chobi piipa Cassia: n. moTi daar chiini(f.)/senna cast: v.t. Daalna/dey maarna/Dhaalna/pheyñkna/ qur^ah pheyñkna cast: n. qur^ah/saañcha cast away: Daal deyna caste: n. zaat(f.) castle: n. qal^ah(m.) castles in the air: n. KHayaali pulaa'o castrate: v.t. aaKHtah karna castrated: a. aaKHtah casual: a. ey qaa'edah/bey takalluf/GHaer muñtazir/ ittefaaqi casual leave: n. ruKHsat e ittefaaqi(f.) casually: adv. bila iraadah/ittefaaqan/naa gaah casualty: n. waaq^eah casuist: n. faqiih(m.)/mujtahid(m.)/mufti(m.) casuistry: n. ba zamiiriyat casuistics: n. taawiiliyaat(f.) cat: n. billa(m.)/billi(f.)/gurbah(f.) catty: a. billi jaesa/gurbah KHu cataclysm: n. GHazab/saelaab cataclysmic: a. saelaabi/tuGHiyaani catacomb: n. zamiin doz murdah KHaanah(m.) catalogue: n. fehrist catapult: n. falaKHan/GHuleyl/mañjaniiq catapulted: a. uchhaala hu'a cataract: n. motiya bañd catastrophe: n. aafat(f.)/balaa'ey naa gaahaani(f.) catch: v.t. giraftaar/pakaRna/phaañs leyna/ phaañsna/sañbhaalna/uchakna catch: n. dhoka(m.)/jaal(m.) catch (a ball): lapakna catch one's breath: dam leyna catch up: v.t. aa leyna/jaa leyna catch word: n. niSHaani(f.) catchment: n. aab giirah(m.)/taas catchment area: n. aab giiri elaaqah(m.) catechu: n. kattha(m.) category: n. darjah(m.)/qabiil(m.)/qism/qismat(f.)/ sinf(f.)/zael(f.)/zumrah(m.) catgut: n. taañt(f.) catena: n. zañjiir(f.) catharisis: n. ashaal(m.)/safaa'i(f.) Cathay: n. chiin(m.) cathedral: n. girjah(m.)/kaliisah(m.) cattle: n. maweySHi(m.)/naKHaas(m.) Caucasia: n. qaaf(m.) Caucasian Mountains: n. koh e qaaf(m.) (to be)caught: v.i. pakaR jaana cauldron: n. deyg(f.)/hañDa(m.)/kaRhaa'o(m.)/patiila(m.) caulker: n. kaalpatti cause: n. baa^is(m.)/bahaanah(m.)/îllat(f.)/ muujib(m.)/sabab(m.)/wajah(f.) (without)cause: a. bey sabab/bey wajah/bila wajah causes: n. asbaab(m.)/wujuuhaat(f.) caustic: a. khaara/teyz caustically: adv. ta^n aameyzaah causeway: n. pul(m.) cauterise: v.t. daaGH lagaana caution: n. eHteyaat caution: v.t. KHabar daar karna cautious: a. chau kañna/moHtaat/zaabit cavalier: n. SHaeh sawaar cave: n. GHaar cavil: n. SHaaKHsaanah caviller: n. nuktah chiin cavity: n. jauf(m.)/peyT/peyTa cavort: v.i. akaR kar chalna/itra kar chalna caw: v.t. kaa'iñ kaa'iñ karna cawing: n. kaa'iñ kaa'iñ cease: v.t. KHatm karna/rukna cease fire: v.t. jañg bañdi karna cease fire: n. jañg bañdi ceaselessly: adv. bila rukey/laga taar/mustaqil cedar: n. deodaar(m.)/sidrah(m.) ceiling: n. chhat(añdar sey) celebrate: v.t. jaSHn manaana/rachaana celebrated: a. naami celebration: n. jaSHn/tehwaar celebrity: n. SHohrat celerity: n. faur/SHitaabi(f.) celestial: a. aasmaani/ûlwi cell: n. goSHah/Hujrah/KHaliyah/koThri cellar: n. sard aab/taeh KHaanah cement: v.t. joRna censor: n. moHtasib(m.) censure: n. hajw/malaamat/nafriin/nikohiSH/ta^n/zam censure: v.t. malaamat karna/Tokna census: n. mardum SHumaari(m.) central: a. dar miyaani/markazi/wasti centralise: v.t. markuuz karna centre: n. biich/gaehwaarah/markaz/nuqtah/wast centre of gravity: n. markaz e siql(m.) centrifugal: a. markaz gureyz century: n. qarn/sadi ceremonies: n. aadaab ceremonious: a. pur takalluf ceremony: n. rasm(f.)/taqriib(f.) certain: a. Hatmi/muqarrar/yaqiini certainly: adv. SHartiyah/yaqiinan/zaruur certainty: n. yaqiin certificate: n. chiTThi(f.)/sadaaqat naamah/sanad/ subuut/wasiiqah certified: n. saabit/sanad yaaftah certify: v.t. tausiiq karna/sanad deyna certitude: n. aeqaan/tayaqqun/yaqiin chaff: n. bhuusi/phaTkan chagrin: n. GHam(m.)/rañj(m.) chagrined: n. GHamgiin/rañjiidah chain: v.t. baañdhna/beyRi lagaana/jakaRna chain: n. laR/laRi/riSHtah/silsilah/zañjiir chain stitch: n. zañjiirah(m.) chained: a. musalsal chair: n. kursi/ôhdah chairman: n. sadar chairmanship: n. sadaarat chalk: n. khariya/raam khali/tabaaSHiir chalk: v.t. khariya sey likhna chalky: a. chuuna bhara challenge v.t. aagey aana/e^teraaz karna/Hujjat karna/ ilzaam taraaSHi karna/lalkaarna challenge: n. da^wah/lalkaar chamber: n. aewaan(m.)/Hujrah(m.)/kamrah(m.)/ KHilwat gaah(f.) chambered: a. kamrah daar/KHaanah daar chamber pot: n. peySHaab daan(m.) chamberlain: n. farraaSH/Haajib chameleon: n. girgiT chamois: n. gural(f.) champ: v.t. jugaali karna champ: n. mard e maedaan(m.) champagne: n. jhaag waali SHaraab(m.) champignon: n. khumbi(f.)/saañp chhatri(f.) champion: n. Hemaayat kaar/mubaariz championship: n. miir maedaani(f.) chance: n. baar/ittefaaq/mauqa^ chancy: a. GHaer yaqiini change: n. badal/iñqelaab/radd o badal/reyz gaari/ tabdiili/ulTa palTi changeable: a. nit naya changed: a. mubaddal/tabdiil SHudah changes: n. taGHaiyuraat changing: n. chañchal/tasarruf channel: n. aab naa'ey(f.)/naali(f.)/ruud baar(f.) chant: v.t. gaana chant: n. gaana/zamzamah chant: v.t. gaana chanter: n. gaayak/mutrib/naGHmah saaz chaos: n. âdam e iñtezaam/afra tafri/bad nazmi/ haR bong/KHal fiSHaar chaotic: a. KHalt malt chap: v.t. chaak karna/kaaTna/SHiq karna/taRkaana chap: n. mard e KHuda(m.) chapbook: n. kitaabchah(m.) chaplain: n. paadri chapter: n. baab/fasl/zimn character: n. chaal chalan/KHu(f.)/kirdaar(m.)/paani(m.)/ rañg Dhañg/sifat(f.)/siirat(f.)/waza^(f.) characteristic: a. imtiyaazi KHusuusiyat/numaayaañ characterless: a. bad kirdaar characterisation: n. kirdaar nigaari(f.) charcoal: n. ko'elah(m.) charge: v.t. bharna/Hamlah karna/ilzaam lagaana/ soñpna/wusuul karna/waar karna charge: n. baaj/da^wah/faryaad/Hawaalah/Heraast/îllat/ ittehaam/naaliSH/ôhdah/waar/zimmah charged: a. malzuum/pur chariot: n. rath charity: n. KHaeraat/sawaab charm: v.t. dil daari karna/fareyftah karna/ GHulaam banaana(fig.)/khilaana/lubhaana/ par chaana/rañg jamaana/rijhaana/ SHiiSHey meyñ utaarna charm: n. aab o rañg/ada/jaadu/naqSH/paRhañt/ta^wiiz charmed: a. fareyftah/maeHw charming: a. dil bañd/dil chasp/dil daar/dil fareyb/ dil kaSH/Hasiin/nukeyla/SHiiriiñ bayaan chart: n. KHariitah/naqSHah charter: n. farmaan/sanad chase: v.t. bhaga deyna/piichha karna/ta^aaqub karna chase: n. piichha/ta^aaqub chaser: n. kañdah kaar/naqSH taraaSH chasm: n. daraaz/khaDDDa/KHala/phuuT/raKHnah chasseur: n. SHikaari(m.) chassis: n. Dhaañcha(m.)/Dhachchar(m.) chaste: a. âasim/âfiif/paa kiizah/ paarsa/neyk chalan/taahir/Taksaali chasten: v.t. goSH maali karna/KHaraabi duur karna/ paak karna chastened: a. raah par laga hu'a/sidha hu'a chastise v.t. êlaaj karna/lataaRna/saHiiH karna/ siidha karna chastisement: n. goSH maali/lataaR chastity: n. aabru/îffat/îsmat/nafaasat chat: n. baat chiit/bak bak/gap SHap chattel: n. jaa'edaad e mañquulah chatter: v.t. chahakna/kaa'iñ kaa'iñ karna chatter: n. kachar kachar chatter box: n. baatuuni/bhaR bhaRiya/gappi chatterer: n. jhakki(m.) chattiness: n. baatuuni pan(m.) chatty: a. baatuuni chaussure: n. chappal(f.)/gurgaabi(f.)/juuta(m.)/ paa poSH(m.) chauvin: n. joSHiila watan parast/naa ma^quul chauvinism: n. jañgju yaanah watan parasti(f.) chauvinistic: a. jañgju yaanah chauvinistically:adv. jañgju yaanah taur par chaw: v.t. chabaana(tambaaku) cheap: a. baazaari/ghaTiya/halka/halka phulka/ kam KHarch/sasta cheaply: adv. ghaTiya pan sey/kamiingi sey cheat: a. bad diyaanat/bey iimaan/dhokey baaz/ fareybi cheat: v.t. ghapla karna/daGHa deyna/DañDi maarna/ dhoka deyna/fareyb deyna/Hajaamat banaana/ jul deyna/pagRi utaarna/paTTi paRhaana/ puchaara deyna/ullu banaana cheating: n. fareyb/ghapla check: v.t. jaa'ezah leyna/rokna/Tokna check: n. iñsidaad/rok thaam/Tok check: n. huñDi check: n. chaar KHaanah check mated: a. zich checkmate: v.t. maat deyna/SHaeh deyna checkmate: n. haar/maat/SHikast check up: n. paR taal checking: a. jaa'ezah cheek: n. âariz/gaal/ruKH/ruKHsaar cheeky: a. DhiiT/kalley daraaz/SHoKH cheerful: a. dil SHaad/farHaañ/KHurram/masruur/SHaad cheerfulness: n. baSHaaSHat/faraH/farHat/KHañdah peySHaani/ niSHaat/musarrat/tarab cheerless: a. tiirah/naa SHaad cheesy: a. arzaañ/ghaTiya/naaqis/sasta cheesiness: n. baañk pan(m.)/ghaTiya pan(m.) chef: n. rikaab daar(m.) chela: n. chuñgal chemist: n. dawa saaz/kimiya gar chemistry: n. kimiya cherish: v.t. chaahna/moHabbat karna/nawaazna/ palley baañdhna cherished: a. dulaara(m.)/dulaari(f.)/pyaara(m.)/ pyaari(f.) cherishing: n. par daaKHt(f.) chervil: n. ja^fri(f.) chess: n. SHat rañj(f.) chessboard: n. bisaat(f.) chessman: n. mohrah(m.) chess player: n. SHaatir(m.) chest: n. chhaati(f.)/peyTi(f.)/sadr(m.)/sañduuq(m.)/ siinah(m.) chestnut: n. SHaah baluut(m.) chew: v.i. chabaana chewing of cud: n. jugaali chevy/chivy: v.t. pareySHaan karna/piichha karna chivvying: n. ta^aqqub(m.) chic: a. aab taab/waz^/zeyb chicane: v.t. dhoka deyba chicanery: n. dhokey baazi/Hiilah Hawaalah chick: n. chuuzah(m.) chicken: n. murGHi(f.)/murGHi ka goSHt(m.) chickpeas: n. chaney(m.) chickpeas(green): n. chholey chickenpox: n. cheychak(f.)/KHasrah(f.) chide: v.t. DaañTna/jhiRakna/sunaana/ta^n karna chiding: n. jhiRki/SHikwah chief: n. ahem/muqaddam/paehla/sadr/sar/ sar daar/sar taaj/saaHab/waali chiefly: adv. KHusuusan/paehley chieftainship: n. sar wari child: n. baalak(m.)/bachchah(m.)/bachchi(f.)/naa samajh/ pisar/tifl childbirth: n. jaapa childhood: n. bachpan/chhuTpan/tifli/tufuuliyat childish: a. bachkaanah/tiflaanah childless: a. bey aulaad/baañjh children: n. atfaal/aulaad/bachchey/paud chill: n. KHuñki/sardi/ThañD/ThañDak chilly: a. sard chilly: n. hari mirch/surKH mirch chime: n. ghanTiyoñn ki aawaaz chimney: n. aatiSH daan(m.)/duud kaSH(m.) chin: n. ThoRi/ThuDDi chine: n. riiRh ki haDDi chink: n. daraaz/SHaq chink: n. Thanak chink: v.t. khañk khanaana chinky: a. daraz daar chintz: n. chhiiñT(f.) chirp: v.t. chaeh chahaana chirping: n. chaeh chahaahaT(f.) chisel: v.t. chheyni sey taraaSHna/kaaTna chisel: n. chheyni chiseled: a. taraSHiidah chit: n. chiTThi(f.)/ruq^ah(m.) chit-chat: n. gap SHap citizen: n. baaSHiñdah(m.)/madani(m.)/parja(f.)/ SHaehri(m.) citizenry: n. SHaehri(m.) citizenship: n. madaniyat(f.) chockfull: a. Thusa choice: a. ûmdah/pasañdiidah choice: n. eKHteyaar(m.)/iñteKHaab(m.)/KHaatir(f.)/ marzi(f.)/pasañd(f.)/salaaH(f.) choiceless: a. be eKHteyaar choicelessness: n. bey eKHteyaari(f.) choisest: a. behtriin/chiidah chiidah/chuniidah choir: n. chauki/taa'efah choirboy: n. bhajan bachhah(m.) choke: v.t. dam ghoTna/gala dabaana/TeñTwa dabaana choke: v.i. dam ghuTna choke: n. Habsah/iKHtinaaq/iñsidaad choker: n. gulu bañd(m.) choking: n. Habs(m.) choky: a. dam bañd/gulu giir/iKHtinaaqi choler: n. safrah(m.) cholera: n. haezah(m.) choleric: a. GHusiila/tunak mizaaj/tuñd mizaaj cholesterol: n. charbi(f.) choose: v.t. chhaañTna/chuñna/iñteKHaab karna/ muñtaKHib karna/pasañd karna chop: v.t. uRa deyna/kaaTna/qalam karna chop: n. goSHt ka TuRa chop: n. chaap(f.)/mohar(f.) chop-chop: adv. fauran/waqt par chop house: n. bhaTiyaar KHaanah chopped: pa.t. TukRey TukRey chopper: n. chhura(m.)/teySHah(m.) choppy: a. bey rabt/mutalaatim/ukhRa ukhRa choral: a. taa'efi chorus: n. asthaali/ham nawaa'i/saõgat chosen: a. bar guziidah/maqbuul/mumtaaz/muñtaKHib chroma: n. rañg(m.) chronicle: n. parchah(m.) chronicler: n. parchah naweys chuckle: v.i. baGHleyñ bajaana/bey saaKHtah hañsna chuckle: n. dabi dabi hañsi chug: n. chhak chhak ki aawaaz(f.) chum: n. aaRi/lañgoTiya church: n. girja churlish: a. beyñDa chutzpah: n. bey Hyaa'i/zabaan daraazi cinder: n. añgaara cinnamon: n. daar chiini cipher: n. nuqtah/sifar circle: n. êlaaqah/daa'erah/Halqah/kuñDal/ peyTa/pheyr/pheyra circle: v.t. chakkar lagaana/ghuumna circuit: n. aqliim/dauraan/gheyr/gheyra/ golaa'i/Halqah/pheyra circuitous: a. GHaer mustaqiim/pheyr daar circular: a. gol/mudawwar circulate: v.t. phaelaana circulate: v.i. phirna circulation: n. gardiSH circumambient: a. muHiit circumference: n. gheyr/gird/madaar/muHiit/peyTa circucise: v.t. KHatnah karna circumcision: n. KHatnah(m.) circumstance: n. Haal(m.)/Haalat(f.)/ittefaaq(m.) circumstantial: a. ârzi/ittefaaqi/tafsiili circumstantiality: adv. ittefaaqiyat/tafsiil circumvent: v.t. âiyaari karna/gheraa'o Daalna/gird ghuumna/ muHiit karna circumvention: n. âiyaari circus: n. jaulaan gaah(f.) cirque: n. akhaaRa(m.)/jaulaan gaah(f.)/tamaaSHah gaah(f.) citadel: n. gaRhi(f.)/koT(m.)/koTla(m.)/Hisaar(m.)/ qala^ah(m.) citation: n. Hawaalah(m.)/maquulah(m.)/naziir(m.)/ talabi(f.)/zikr(m.) cite: v.t. Hawaalah deyna citizen: n. SHaehri citizenship: n. madniyat/SHaehriyat citric acid: n. liimuun sat city: n. puur/SHaehr city fathers: n. aabaa'ey SHaehr civet: n. zabad civic: a. SHaehri civics: n. SHaehriyaat(f.) civil: a. madani/SHaehri civil court: n. âdaalat e diiwaani civil war: n. KHaanah jañgi civilisation: n. tamaddun civilisational: a. tamadduni civilise: v.t. aadmi banaana/iñsaan banaana/ mutammaddan karna civilise: v.i. aadmi bañna civilised: a. mohazzab/taehziib yaaftah civilities: n. aadaab(m.) civility: n. aadmiyat(f.)/iltifaat/insaaniyat(f.)/ SHaehriyat(f.)/SHaraafat(f.) claim: n. da^wah(m.)/mutaalbah(m.)/taqaazah(m.) claim: v.t. da^wah karna/mutaalbah karna/taqaazah karna claimant: n. daa^i(m.)/mudda^i(m.) clairvoyance: n. biinaa'i(f.)/Haazirat? clamminess: n. chip chipaahaT(f.) clammy: a. chip chipa/lij lija/pich picha clamour: n. aaSHob(m.)/chiñghaaR/faryaad(f.)/ fuGHaañ(f.)/GHoGHa(m.)/SHor(m.) clamp: n. giraft(f.)/paTTi(f.)/SHikañjah(m.) clamper: n. SHikañjah(m.) clan: n. biraadri(f.)/kuñbah(m.)/qabiilah(m.) clandestine: a. maKHfi/inhaañ/sar bastah clang: n. jhanak(f.)/jhañkaar(f.) clang: v.i. jhañkaarna/Thun Thunaana clangour: n. khaR khaR(f.)/SHor(m.)/Thun Thun(f.) clangourous: a. jhañkaari clank: n. jhan/jhañkaar/zañjiir ki awaaz(f.) clap: n. garaj/taal/taali clap: v.t. taali piiTna/Thoñkna claptrap: n. dikhaawa(m.)/KHud numaa'i(f.)/zaahir daari(f.) claque: n. Hawaari claret: n. SHaraab e surKH(f.) clarified: a. musaffa/saaf kardah/tafsiyah SHudah clarified butter: n. ghii(f.) clarification: n. saraaHat/tauziiH/wazaahat clarify: v.t. taSHriiH karna/wazaahat karna clarion: n. kuus/nafiir/narsiñgha/qurna clarity: n. safaa'i(f.)/saraaHat(f.)/wazaaHat(f.) clash: v.i. eKHtelaaf karna/guth jaana/laRna clash: n. eKHtelaaf/jhaRap/laRaa'i/naqiiz/tasaadum clasp: v.t. chimaTna class: n. daf^ah(f.)/darjah(m.)/firqah(m.)/ garoh(m.)/jamaa^at(f.)/martabah(m.)/ qabiil(m.)/tabqah(m.)/zumrah(m.) class fellow: n. ham jamaa^at classifiable: a. qaabil e tabqah bañdi classification: n. darjah bañdi(f.) classified: a. silsilah waar classify: v.t. tartiib deyna/zumrah bañdi karna classic: n. âala darjey ka classical: a. mustanad clatter: v.t. khaR khaRaana/khaT khaTaana clatterer: n. bakki/jhakki clause: n. fasl/SHiq claw: v.t. chañgul maarna/lapakna/nanochna/ pañjah maarna claw: n. chañgul(m.)/naaKHun(m.)/ pañjah(m.) clay: n. gil(f.)/miTTi(f.) clean: v.t. jhaaRu deyna/paak karna/paani leyna/phaTakna/ poñchhna/safaa'i karna clean: a. paak/paakiizah/saaf/suthra(m.)/ suthri(f.)/taahir clean handed: a. bey gunaah/mubarra clean hands: n. bey gunaahi(f.) clean out: v.t. KHaali karna clean-up: n. buraa'yoñ ka KHaatimah(m.) cleaning: n. tañqiiH(lit.) cleanliness: n. aab daari/safaa'i cleanse: v.t. dhona/paak karna/saaf karna cleansing: n. jhaaR poñchh/safaa'i clear: a. âyaañ/baeza/baiyyan/hawaeda/khula/khula khula/ ma^luum/moHkam/numaayaañ/paeda/roSHan/ saaf/sariiH/suthra/waazeH/zaahir (make)clear: v.t. waazeH karna clear cut: a. do Tuuk/waazeH clear out: v.t. chaley jaana/GHaa'eb ho jaana clear-sighted: a. basiir/saahab e nazar clear-sightedness: n. basiirat(f.)/teyz nazri(f.) clearance: n. ejaazat(f.)/tasfiyah(m.) clearly: adv. saaf/waazeH/zaahir cleave: v.t. âlaaHedah karna/chiirna/kaaTna/phaaRna cleaveage: n. daraaz/SHaq cleft: n. chaak(f.)/daraaz(f.)/phaaR(f.)/phaaT(f.)/ SHaq(f.) clement: a. baa murawwat/muSHfiq/narm dil/raHiim clemency: n. karam(m.)/narm dili(f.)/narmi(f.)/raeHm(m.) cleric: n. girjey waala(m.)/muHarrir(m.)/muñSHi(m.) clerical: a. daftari clergyman: n. paadri(m.) clerk: n. baabu/muHarrir/muñSHi clever: a. âaqil/chaabuk dast/chaalaak/chust/Harraaf/ hoSH yaar/pakka/paRha likha/pur fan/puraana/ qaabil/SHaatir/siyaana/teyz/zaki cleverness: n. chaalaaki/Hikmat/hoSH yaari/kaari gari/ pichaeti/teyzi click: v.i. chaTkna/Tak Tak karna/Takraana click: v.i. muttafiq hona click: n. aTakaa'o/chaTak/rok clicket: n. chaT KHani(f.) client: n. gaahak(m.)/mowakkil(m.) climate: n. hawa(f.)/aab o hawa(f.) climatic: a. aqliimi climax: n. auj(f.)/ûruuj(m.) climb: v.t/i. chaRhna/uupar jaana climb: n. chaRhaa'i(f.)/taraqqi(f.) climber: n. chaRhney waala(m.) clime: n. aqliim(f.)/kiSHwar(m.)/watan(m.)/ sar zamiin(f.) cling: v.i. chimaTna/chipaTna clink: v.t. khankaana clink: n. jhañkaar/khanak/Thanak clinker: v.t. ghañTi TanTanaana clip: v.t. kaaTna/katarna/qalam karna/qata^ karna clip: v.t. gheyrna/qaabu meyñ rakhna clipper: n. baaGH baani qaeñchi(f.) clipping: n. katran clique: n. chakri(f.)/garoh(m.)/jattha(m.)/Toli(f.) cliquish: a. jatthey baaz clitter: v.t/i. khaTar khaTar karna clitoris: n. bazar/chhola(m.)/chochola(m.)/paTaka(m.) cloaca: n. bad rau/maKHraj(m.)/mori(f.)/naali(f.) cloak: n. âba/choGHah/farGHul/libaadah cloak: v.i. chaRhna/sawaar hona clobber: v.t. kuuTna/piiTna/Thukaa'i karna clock: n. ghaRi(f.)/ghaRyaal(m.)/saa^at(f.) clod: n. anaaRi/bey adab/Dala(m.)/Dali(f.)/gaa'odi(m.)/ hiich/miTTi kaa maadhu/poch clod: v.t. Dheyla maarna clodish: a. bey Daul/kuudan/ujaD clog: n. khaRaaweyñ(f.)/rukaawaT(m.) cloggy: a. chip chipa/gilTi daar close: a. gaehra/ghana/guñjaan/kañjuus/KHasiis/ KHufiyah/Dhaka/KHaas/nazdiik/nehaañ/niji/ qariibi/paas/peywastah/tañg/zaati close: v.t. bañd karna/Dhañkna/paaTna close: n. aaKHir/bañd gali/Dhañkna close-fisted: a. Hariis/KHasiis close-up: n. nazdiiki taswiir(f.) closed: a. bañd/masduud/paTam closely together: adv. paeham closeness: n. nazdiiki(f.)/qurbat(f.) closest: a. jigri closet: n. koThri(f.)/Hujrah(m.) clot: n. bey waquuf(m.)/laKHtah e KHuun(m)/phudki(f.) cloth: n. kapRa(m.)/qumaaSH(m.) clothe: v.t. kapRey paehnaana clothe: v.i. paehñna clothier: n. jaamah faroSH(m.)/kapRey waala(m.) clothes: n. kapRey(m.)/lattey/raKHt(m.) cloud: n. abr/baadal/saHaab cloud: v.i. abr aaluud hona/abr chhaana/baadal aana/ baadal ghirna cloudiness: n. dhuñdla pan(m.) cloudy: a. abr aaluud/dhuñdla/gadla clove: n. laehsan ki jau(f.)/lauñg(f.) clown: n. bhaañD/deyhaati(m.)/gaa'odi(m.)/maKHoliya/ masKHarah(m.)/naqqaal clownish: a. akkhaR/bey tartiib/naa hañjaar cloy: v.t. bey raGHbat karna/muñh pheyrna/ rukaawaT khaRa karna/tanaffur paeda karna/ thakaana club: n. âsa(f.)/DañDa(m.)/gurz(m.)/laTh(m.) club: v.i. ikaTTha hona/milna/muttaHid hona clubfoot: n. phira hu'a paer cluck: v.i. kuR kuRaana clue: n. khoj/niSHaan dahi/patah(m.)/suraaGH(m.) clueless: a. bey suraaGH clump: n. Dala/guttha clumsy: a. anaaRi/bhoñDa clunky: a. an gaRh/bhadda/bhoñDa cluster: n. guch chha(m.)/KHoSHah(m.)/majma^(m.) cluster: v.i. ikaTTha hona cluster: v.t. ikaTTha karna clutch: v.t. lapakna/pakaRna/qabzah karna clutch: n. chañgul(m.)/giraft(f.)/haath(m.)/ muTThi(f.)/phañnda(m.)/qabzah(m.) coach: n. gaaRi(f.) coach: v.t. sikhaana coachman: n. gaaRi baan(m.) coal: n. ko'elah(m.) coalesce v.t. zam hona coalescing: n. zam coalise: v.i. zam karna coarse: a. âam/adna/dabiiz/duruSHt/khurdura/moTa coarsely: adv. bey adabaanah/duruSHti sey coast: n. kinaarah(m.)/saaHil(m.) coast guard: n. saaHili muHaafiz(m.) coax: v.t. chumkaarna/paTTi paRhaana/phuslaana/ puchaara deyna coax: v.t. chaap luusi karna/dulaarna co-axial: a. ham maeHwar cobalt blue: a. laajward cobra: n. kaal saañp/naag cock: n. murGH cockatiel: n. âam paaltu tota cocksure: a. Hatmi cocker: v.t. laaD karna cockiness: n. gustaaKHi(f.)/KHud biini(f.) cockle: v.t. silwaT Daalna cockscomb: n. murgH ki kalGHi(f.) cocksspur: n. KHaar(m.) cocky: a. kalley daraaz/SHoKH coconut: n. khopra/naaryal coction: n. joSH(m.)/pakaa'i(f.)/ubaal(m.) coctive: a. muñzij code: n. zaabitah coddle: v.t. naaz karna/phuslaana codification: n. tadwiin e qawaaniin(f.) codify: v.t. tadwiin karna/talKHiis karna coefficient: n. âdad coerce: v.t. GHasb karna/majbuur karna/zabar dasti karna/ zor Daalna coercion: n. GHasb/jabr/zabar dasti/zor coffee: n. qahwah coffer: n. KHazaaney ka sañduuq(m.)/piTaarah(m.) coffin: n. na^SH/taabuut/sañduuq cog: v.t. bey iimaani karna/dhoka deyna/warGHalaana cog: n. garaari ka dañdaanah(m.) cog: v.t. dañdaaney banaana/aTkaa kar pahiyah rokna cogency: n. zor(m.) cogent: a. mazbuut/qawi/taaqat war cogitable: a. qaabil e tafakkur cogitate: v.i. GHaur karna/tafakkur karna cogitation: n. GHaur/tafakkur cognate: a. ham asl/ham jiñs/ham reySHah cognition: n. aagaahi(f.)/aagahi(f.)/daaniSH(f.)/ idraak(m.)/ma^rifat(f.) cognisance: n. aagaahi(f.)/aagahi(f.)/idraak SHinaasi(f.) cohabit: v.i. baa ham ziñdagi guzaarna/ham KHaanah hona/ KHalwat karna/ miyaañ biiwi key taur par saath raehna cohabitant: a. ham KHaanah cohabitation: n. ham KHaangi(f.)/jamaa^(m.) cohere: v.i. rabt rakhna coherence: n. mutaabiqat(f.)/rabt(m.)/siyaaq o sabaaq(m.) coherent: a. muñtazim/musalsal cohesion: n. eyka/ham aahañgi/jamaa'o/rabt cohesive: n. chaspiidah/paas paas cohesively: adv. ittefaaq aur itteHaad sey cohibit: v.t. pabaañdi lagaana/rokna cohibition: n. paabañdi(f.) cohort: n. dastah(m.) cohortative: a. Hausalah afzaa'i karney waala coil: v.t. peych Daalna coil: n. iñDwa/KHam/kuñDal(m.)/kuñDli(f.)/peych(m.)/ pheyr(m.) coil: n. hal chal(f.)/GHoGHa(m.)/hullaR(f.)/ SHor(m.)/udham(m.) coin: n. sikkah(m.) coin: v.t. banaana/gaRhna/mohar lagaana/sikkah banaana/ taiyaar karna coincide: v.i. ittefaaq hona/mutaabiqat hona coincidence: n. ittefaaq(m.)/meyl(m.)/mowaafiqat(f.)/ mutaabiqat(f.)/tasaaduf(m.) coition: n. mubaaSHirat(f.) cold: a. bey dam/KHunuk/sard/sard mehr/ThañDa cold: n. sardi(f.)/ThañD(f.)/zukaam(m.) cold-blooded: a. bey His/saffaak/sard KHuuni cold-bloodedness: n. saffaaki(f.) cold shoulder: n. laa ta^alluqi(f.)/sard mehri(f.) cold storage: n. sard KHaanah(m.) coldly: adv. sard mehri sey coldness: n. KHuñki(f.)/rukhaa'i(f.)/sardi(f.)/ThañD(f.) cole: n. har taraH ki gobhi(f.) colic: n. aeñThan(f.) collaborate: v.i. haath baTaana/rafaaqat karna/saath deyna collaboration: n. haath baTaa'i/madad(f.)/saath(m.)/SHirkat(f.) collabrationist: n. ham kaar/mu^aawinat pasañd collborator: n. dast giir/madad gaar/saathi/SHariik e kaar collapse: n. bey himmati(f.)/maat(f.) collapse: v.i. aagey jhuk jaana/bar baad hona/baeThna/ himmat haarna/maat khaana collar: n. gareybaan(m.)/tauq(m.) collarbone: n. hañsli(f.) collate: v.t. milaana7muqaabilah karna collateral: a. mutaabiq/mutawaazi collateral: n. ham âsr(m.)/raqiib(m.) collating: n. taqaabul(m.) colleague: n. ham mañsab/saathi collect: v.t. bachaana/bahm karna/Haasil karna/ikaTTha karna/ jama^ karna/wusuul karna collected: a. faraaham/ikaTTha/mujtama^ collecting: n. faraahami collection: n. jama^(f.)/majmuu^ah(m.)/zaKHiirah(m.)/ wusuul yaabi(f.) collective: a. majmuu^i sub-collector: n. taeHsiil daar college: n. dars gaah(f.) collide: v.i. laRna/Takraana/tasaadum hona collision: n. khaT(f.)/muD bheyR(f.)/ sadmah(m.)/Takkar(f.) colloquy: n. baat chiit(f.)/guftugu(f.) colloquial: n. roz marrah collude: v.i. mil jaana/saaz baaz hona/saaziSH karna collusion: n. gaTh joR/saaziSH colon: n. baRi aañt(f.) colonisation: n. aabaad kaari colonist: n. aabaad kaar colony: n. nau aabaadi coloration: n. rañg aameyzi(f.)/rañg baódi(f.) colour: v.t. rañg bharna/rañgna colour: n. rañg coloured: a. rañg daar/rañgiin colourful: a. rañga rañg colourless: a. bey rañg/phiika colossal: a. âziim/jasiim ul qad colt: n. anaaRi/bachheyRa/naa aamuzdah coltish: a. albeyla/chañchal/khilaaRi/SHoKH coltishly: adv. albeyley pan sey/SHoKHi sey columbary: n. kabuutar KHaanah(m.) column: n. fauji qataar/khamba/laaT/ piil paayah/sutuun coma: n. GHaflat ki niiñd(f.)/GHaSH(m.) comatose: a. GHaafil comb: n. kañgha(m.)/kañghi(dim.) comb: v.t. baal jhaaRna/kañghi karna comb of a cock: n. kalGHi combat: v.i. kaSH makaSH karna combat: v.t. baeHs baazi karna/jañg laRna/ muKHaalifat karna/muqaabilah karna combat: n. jañg(f.)/laRaa'i(f.)/mubaarizah(m.)/ moHaaribah(m.)/razm(f.) combatant: n. jañgju(m.) combative: a. laRaa'i par dar paey combine: v.t. eyka karna/joRna/iSHtiraak karna/muTTahid karna/ saath milaana combine: v.i juRna/milna combine: n. muSHtarikah tañziim/waqf(m.) combinate: a. juRa hu'a combination: n. meyl(m.)/murakkab(m.) combinative: a. tarkiibi combust: a. dhuup sey jhulsa combust: n. jala hu'a(m.) combust: v.t. jalaana combustible: a. aatiSH paziir/qaabil e iSHte^aal combustion: n. aatiSH paziiri(f.)/iltihaab/iSHte^aal(m.)/ gaR baR(f.)/hañgaamh(m.) come: v.i. aa jaana/aana/chalna/taSHriif laana come back: palaT aana/palaTna/waapas aana (give)back: palTaana come forth: aagey aana/nikalna come out: nikalna comedian: n. bhaañD/masKHarah/naaT/naqaal comedienne: n. bhaañD/masKHari/naqqaal comedic: a. mazaaHiyah comedy: n. halka phulka/mazaaHiyah comeliness: n. dil kaSHi(f.)/Husn/KHuub suurti(f.)/ wajaahat(f.) comely: a. Hasiin/jamiil/qubuul suurat/zeyba comet: n. dum daar sitaarah(m.)/jhaaRu(f.) comfort: v.t. Dhaaras deyna/dil baehlaana/thap thapaana comfort: n. aâafiyat/araam/chaen/dilaasa/ faraaGHaat/ne^mat/raaHat/tasalli comfortable: a. aaraam deh comfortableness: n. aaraam(m.)/aasaa'iSH(f.)/aasuudgi(f.)/ raaHat(f.) comforter: a. GHam gusaar/GHam KHwaar comforting: n. araam dilaaney waala/mutma'in karney waala comic: a. mazaaHiyah comic: n. zariif comical: a. anokha/hañsoR/niraala/ThThol coming: a. aamad/aayañdah/waarid command: v.t. farmaana/Hukm deyna/qayaadat karna command: n. farmaan/haath/Hukm/irSHaad/qaabu/qayaadat/qudrat commandeer: v.t. Hukm deyna commander: n. amiir(m.)/Haakim(m.)/qaa'ed(m.)/ sipah saalaar(m.) commanding: a. Hukm chalaaney waala/musallat commandingly: adv. aamiraanah/Haakimaanah commandment: n. dastuur e KHuda(m.)/farmaa'iSH(f.)/Hukm(m.) commando: n. fauji dastah(m.) commemorate: v.t. yaad manaana/zikr karna commemoration: n. jaSHn e yaad gaari(m.)/yaad aawri(f.)/ zikr e KHaer(m.) commence: v.i. aaGHaaz hona/chhiRna/ibteda hona/SHuruu^ hona commence: v.t. aaGHaaz karna/ibteda karna/SHuruu^ karna commencement: n. aaGHaaz/ibteda/mubtida/pahel/sar/SHuruu^ commend: v.t. saraahna/sataa'iSH karna commendable: a. mustaHsan commendation: n. sana(f.)/ta^riif(f.)/tausiif(f.) comment: n. tabsarah(m.) commentary: n. HaaSHiyah/raa'ey zani/SHaraH commentator: n. SHaareH(m.) commerce: n. tijaarat commercial: a. taajiraanah/tijaarti commingled: a. mila jula commiserate: v.t. ham dardi dikhaana/raeHm karna commiseration: n. ham dardi/raeHm commissary: n. naa'eb(m.) commission: n. aaRhat(f.) commit: v.t. karna/murtakib hona committed to: a. supurd committing: a. murtakib commitment: n. supurdgi(f.)/waabastgi(f.) commix: v.t. milaana julaana commodity: n. chiiz/maal/SHaae^ common: a. âam/baazaari/chhoTa/ma^muuli/mubtazil/ muSHtarak/muSHtamil/musta^mal/ mutawassit/raa'ej/SHaamil common people: n. âwaam common sense: n. âql e saliim(f.)/KHirad(f.)/samajh(f.) commoner: n. âami(m.) commonality: n. âwaam/cumhuur commonplace: a. âam commotion: n. hal chal/gaehma gaehmi/khalbali/SHor communal: a. firqah waaraanah commune: v.i. baat chiit karna/soHbat karna communicable: a. qaabil e irtebaat communicate: v.t. aagaah karna/âtaa karna/baKHSHna/ittelaa^ deyna/ jataana/kaehna/KHabar deyna/likhna/ communication: n. aamad o raft(f.)/muraasilah(m.)/rabt zabt(m.) communion: n. iSHtiraak(m.)/wasl(m.) communiqué: n. e^laamiyah/ablaaGH e rasmi Communism: n. iSHtiraakiyat Communist: n. iSHtiraaki community: n. biraadri/ham aahañgi/ittefaaq commute: v.t. adla badli karna/leyn deyn karna compact: a. Thos/ustuwaar compactness: a. Thos pan/ustuwaari companion: n. HaaSHiyah naSHiin/Hawaari/jaliis/nadiim/ rafiiq/saaHab/saathi/yaawar/yaar companionable: a. qaabil e dosti companionship: n. rafaaqat/soHbat company: n. añjuman/bazm/fariiq/soHbat/zimn/zumrah comparable: a. baraabar ki Takkar/ham pallah/ham rutbah/ madd e muqaabil compare: v.t. mowaazinah karna/muqaabilah karna comparing: n. taqaabul comparison: n. mumaasilat/muqaabilah/muSHaabehat/ naziir/nisbat comparitively: adv. bah nisbat compartment: n. darjah(m.)/Dibbah(m.)/KHaanah(m.) compass: n. gheyr/par kaar compass: v.t. gheyrna compassion: n. aSHfaaq/dard/raeHm/SHafaaqat/SHafqat/tars compassionate: a. dard mañd/dard naak/KHuda taras/SHafiiq compatible: a. mowaafiq compatibility: n. mowaafiqat compel: v.t. majbuur karna compelled: a. majbuur compendium: n. majmuu^ah compensate: v.i. DañD bharna/mo^aawizah deyna compensation: n. êwaz/har jaanah/paa daaSH/talaafi competence: n. daKHl/qaabiliyat competent: a. laa'eq/majaaz/qaabil/qaadir competitor: n. muqaabil/raqiib competition: n. muqaabilah/Takkar compilation: n. taaliif compile: v.t. murattab karna/taaliif karna/tartiib deyna compiled: a. murattab compiler: n. mudiir complain: v.t. gilah karna/pukaarna/SHikaayet karna complaining: a. naalaañ/SHaaki complaint: n. dohaa'i(f.)/faryaad(f.)/fuGHaañ/gilah(m.)/ naaliSH(f.)/pukaar(f.)/SHikaayet(f.)/ SHikwah(m.)/waaweyla(m.) complainant: n. daad KHwaah/faryaadi(m.)/mudda^i(m.)/ mudda^a alaeh complaisant: a. KHaliiq/saliis complete: v.t. añjaam ko pahoñchaana/chukaana/KHatm karna/ puura karna complete: a. akmal/bhar/kaamil/kul/mubliGH/mukammal/ musallam/pakka/puura/pur/saara/tamaam completely: a. bilkul completion: n. eKHtetaam/iñsiraam/itmaam/KHatm complex: n. peychiidah baat complexion: n. rañg ruup(m.)/rañgat(f.) compliance: n. taabe^ daari(f.) complicate: v.t. muSHkil banaana/uljhaana complicated: a. bariik/muSHkil/peych daar/peychiidah/ pur peych/uljha complication: n. girah/peych/peychiidgi/nazaakat/uljhan complicit: n. SHariik e jurm compliment: n. KHiraaj e taeHsiin/korniSH/salaam/ta^riif complot: n. saaziSH comply: v.i. baat maan leyna/suñna component: n. purzah comport: v.i. muttaffiq hona/raas aana compose: v.t. êbaarat aaraa'i karna composed: a. juRaa hu'a/KHaamoSH/milaa hu'a/mutma'in/ sañjiidah composing: n. iñSHa composition: a. bañdiSH/êbaarat/iñSHa par daazi/kalaam/ tarkiib/tasniif composure: n. jamii^at/tamaaniyat compound: n. murakkab(m.) compounded: a. murakkab comprehend: v.t. gheyrna/samajhna comprehension: n. faehm/idraak/samajh/waquuf comprehensive: a. hamah giir/jaame^ compress: v.t. chapTa karna/dabaana compressed: a. chapTa compression: n. faSHaar comprise: v.t. muSHtamil hona comprising: a. muSHtamil/SHaamil compromise: v.t. samjhota karna compromise: n. samjhota compulsion: n. jabr/majbuuri/taakiid/zaruurat compulsive: a. âadi compulsorily: adv. majbuuran compulsory: a. jabri/laazim/laazmi/zaruuri compunction: n. afsos/paSHeymaani computation: n. Hesaab computed: a. maeHsuub comrade: n. Habiib/jaliis/rafiiq/saathi concatenation: n. laRi(f.)/rabt(m.)/silsilah bañdi(f.)/ tasalsul(m.) conceal: v.t. aaR karna/chhupaana/Dhaañkna/ Dhaañpna/Dhakna/leypna concealed: a. chhupa/madfuun/nihaañ/ojhal/pinhaañ/ poSHiidah concealment: n. aaR/chori/dafn/KHifah concede: v.t. maan leyna/qubuul karna conceding: a. qaa'el conceit: n. akaR(f.)/dimaaGH(m.)/ghamañD(f.)/ KHudi/naaz(m.)/tarañg(f.) conceited: a. maGHruur conceive: v.i. Haamilah Thaerna/sochna concentrate: v.t. tawajjoh markuuz karna concentrated: a. ikaTTha/murtakiz concept: n. mafhuum/tasawwur conception: n. fikr/Hamal/KHayaal/tasawwur concern: n. afsos(m.)/añdeySHah/daKHl(m.)/fikr(f.)/ GHam(m.)/khaTka(m.)/matlab(m.)/parwaah(f.)/ ta^alluq(m.)/taassuf/waastah(m.) concern for: deykh bhaal karna concern: a. fariiq/muta^lliqah concerning: prep. baarey/baabat/ka/li'ey/maarey/ muta^alliq/waastey concert: n. ham aahaañgi/maeHfil e saaz o awaaz concerted: n. baaham/ham nawaa concession: n. âta/paas daari/re^aayat conch: n. sañkh conciliate: v.t. manaana/raazi karna concise: a. baliiGH/muKHtasar conclave: n. niji ijtemaa^(m.) conclude: v.t. faeslah karna/KHatm karna/SHaamil karna conclude: v.i. natiijah par pahoñchna concluded: a. qaraar/ta'ey concluding: a. aaKHiri conclusion: n. âaqibat/aKHiir/añjaam/iñsiraam/KHatm/ maa Haasil/natiijah/paar concoct: v.t. hazm karna/mañsuubah banaana/taiyaar karna/ tarkiib ghaRna concomitant: a. ham rau/mutalaazim concotion: n. mañsuubah/puKHtahgi concord: n. ittefaaq/itteHaad/saaziSH/yak jehti concourse: n. hujuum concremation: n. sati concubine: n. daaSHtah(f.) concur: v.t. qubuul karna concurrence: n. qubuul(m.) concuss: v.t. jhañjhoRna ya sadmah pahoñchaana concussion: n. choT(f.)/dhakka(m.)/sadmah(m.) condemn: v.t. malaamat karna/mazammat karna/ peySH aab ki dhaar par maarna condemnation: n. mazammat(f.)/nafriin(f.) condescend: v.i. dabna/jhukna/faro tani karna/ iñkisaar karna condescending: a. baa eKHlaaq/jhuka hu'a/muñkasir condiments: n. kiraana condition: n. gat/Haal/Haal o qaal/Haalat/hae'iyat/ Haqiiqat/kaefiyat/naqSHah/SHaan/SHakl/ SHart/suurat/taraH/taur conditional: a. maSHruut condole: v.t. maatam pursi karna/ta^ziyat karna condolence: n. âza/maatam pursi/ta^ziyat condone: v.t. dar guzar karna/mo^aaf karna condonable: n. qaabil e dar guzar/qaabil e mo^aafi conducive: a. baa^is/kaar aamad/maa'el conduct: v.t. pahoñchaana conduct: n. chaal/chaal chalan/Dhab/paeraayah(m.)/ rañg Dhañg/rawiSH/siirat/SHeywah conductor: n. raah numa/raah bar conduit: n. aab guzar(f.)/naali(f.)/nae(f.)/nal(m.)/ nalwa(m.)/taar daan(m.) cone: n. maKHruutah(m.) confab: n. baat chiit(f.)/qissah(m.)/suKHan(m.) confabulate: v.i. baat chiit hona/guftugu hona confabulation: n. baat chiit(f.)/bol chaal(f.)/guftugu(f.)/ qiil qaal(f.) confabulator: n. qissah saaz/suKHan taraaz confect: v.t. ijza ka milaana/murakkab karna confect: n. Halwa(m.)/miThaa'i(f.)/murabba(m.)/ SHiiriini(f.) confection: n. murabbah saazi(f.) confectioner: n. Halwaa'i(m.) confederacy: n. SHirkat confederate: v.t. juRna/SHariik bañna confederate: n. SHariik confer: n. âta karna/deyna conference: n. mazaakrah(m.) confess: v.t. eqraar karna/e^teraaf karna confessing: a. muqir confession: n. eqbaal/eqbaali bayaan/eqraar confidant: n. ham raaz/KHalwati/pardah daar/raaz daañ confidence: n. baawar(m.)/e^tebaar/e^temaad/itmenaan/ rusuuKH/wasuuq(m.)/yaqiin(m.) confident: a. bey baak/mutma'in/pur yaqiin/waasiq confidential: a. bheydi/KHufiyah/mastuur/raaz daaraanah/ sirri configuration: n. haiyy'at/saaKHt/tarkiib/waza^ configure: v.t. banaana/rachaana/ruup deyna/saaKHt deyna/ tarkiib deya confine: n. aaKHiri Had(f.)/sar Had(f.) confine: v.t. bañd karna/Had baañdhba/paabañd karna/ qaed karna/rokna confined: a. maeHbuus/maeHduud confinement: n. Habs/nazar bañdi/qaed confines: n. aknaaf confirm: v.t. baat pakki karna/Haami bharna/pakka karna/ tasdiiq karna confirmed: a. pakki/saabit confirmation: n. maõzuuri/paemaan/qubuul/tasdiiq/tausiiq confirmatory: a. masbat/tasdiiqi confiscation: n. zabt/zabti conflagrate: v.t. jalaana/nazr e aatiSH karna conflagration: n. aatiSH zadagi conflict: n. Harb(f.)/jadal(f.)/jhagRa(m.)/laRaa'i(f.)/ muD bheyR(f.)/mujaadilah(m.)/naqiiz(f.) conflicting: a. naqiiz confluence: n. joR(m.)/milaap(m.)/sañgam(m.) conform: v.t. eyk jaesa karna conform: v.i. ham aahañg hona/Hukm maañna conformable: a. mutaabiq confound: v.t. Haeraan karna/haraana/palaT deyna confounded: a. dam bah KHud/hakka bakka/GHaltaañ peychaañ/ Haeraan/mabhuut/mutaHayyir/sara siimah (to be)confounded: haR baRaana/saT paTaana confront: v.t. jaa bhiRna/muKHaalifat karna/saamna karna/ saamney aana confrontation: n. aamna saamna/muqaabilah/paekaar/saamna confrontational:a. muKHaalif confronting: n. dar peySH/taqaabul confuse: v.t. qaafiyah tañg karna confused: a. aaSHuftah/figaar/pareySHaan/sara siimah confusion: n. aaSHob/gaR baR/ghabraahaT/gol maal/ hañgaamah/Haeraani/hiraas/iñtiSHaar confute: v.t. iñkaar karna/tardiid karna confuted: a. laa jawaab congeal: v.t. baañdhna/jamaana congeal: v.i. jamna/jakaR jaana congealed: a. jama^ hu'a congenial: a. ham dard/ham KHu/ham zauq/munaasib congenital: a. aabaa'i/KHalqi/maadar zaadi/mauruusi/ paedaa'iSHi/zaati congeries: n. majma^ congest: v.t. ikTTha karna congested: a. tañg congestion: n. tañgi conglomerate: a. guch chhey daar/peywastah/yakja congratulation: n. mubaarak baad congregation: n. jalwat/maeHfil/majma^ congress: v.t. jalsah karna/jama^ hona congress: n. majlis e numaayñdegaan congruous: n. munaasib conical: a. gaa'u dum conjee: n. maaR(f.)/piich(f.) conjee: v.t. piich sey kalaf deyna conjectural: a. qiyaasi conjecture: n. añdaazah/qiyaas/taKHmiinah/zan conjecture: v.t. aTkal par chalaan/KHayaal dauRaana/qiyaas karna conjuction: n. sañgam conjugal: a. zawaaji conjugate: v.t. joRna/madGHam karna conjugate: v.i. juRna/madGHam hona conjugate: a. juRa/marbuut/muttaHid conjugation: n. sarf conjur: v.t. jaadu karna conjurer: n. âamil/baazi gar/jaadu gar/SHo^badah baaz conjuring: n. jaadu(m.) con man: n. bheydi(m.)/raaz daar connate: a. paeydaa'iSHi connatural: a. ham fitrat/taba^i/zaati connect: v.t. baañdhna/joRna/lagaana/milaana connected: a. bañdha hu'a/juRa hu'a/marbuut/muta^alliqah/ SHaamil/waa bastah/waasil connection: n. êlaaqah(m.)/iñtisaab/joR(m.)/lagaa'o(m.)/ peywast(m.)/qariinah(f.)/rabt(f.)/ riSHtah(m.)/silsilah(m.)/ siyaaq o sabaaq(m.)/ta^alluq(m.) connections: n. maraasim connectedness: n. joR(m.)/raabitah(m.)/ta^lluq/tasalsul(m.) connective: n. raabit(m.)/waasil(m.) connive: v.i. chaSHm poSHi hona/mili bhagat hona conniver: n. chaSHm poSHi karney waala connivance: n. chaSHm poSHi(f.)/mili bhagat(f.) connoisseur: n. nuktah ras/qadar daan(m.)/waaqif kaar(m.) connoisseurship:n. nuktah rasi(f.)/parakh(f.)/zauq e saliim(m.) connotation: n. iSHaarah(f.)/mafhuum(m.)/tazmiin(f.) connotative: a. muraadif/ta^biiri/tazmiini connote: v.t. mafhuum deyna/ma^ni nikaalna/paehlu nikaalna connubial: a. azdawwaji/ûruusi conoid: a. gaa'o dum/maKHruuti conquer: v.t. fataH karna/GHaalib aana/jiitna/ jhañDa gaaRna/zafar yaab hona/zeyr karna conquered: a. maGHluub/musaKH KHar conquering: a. giir conqueror: n. GHaalib/faateH/jiitney waala/zaafir conquest: n. fataH/jiit/zafar conscience: n. baa tin/iimaan/zamiir conscientious: a. baa zamiir/waziifah SHinaas conscientiously:adv. baa zamiiri wey/waziifah SHinaasi sey conscionable: a. baa zamiir/durust/ma^quul conscious: v.i. idraak hona conscious: a. âarif/hoSH mañd/pur eHsaas consciousness: n. eHsaas/gayaan/hoSH conscript: n. beygaar ka sipaahi(m.) conscript: v.t. bharti karna/laam bañdi karna conscription: n. bharti(f.)/laam bañdi(f.)/laazmi bharti(f.) consecrated: a. muqaddas/mutabarrak consecrative: a. muqaddas/mutabarrak consecration: n. fida(m.)/fidyah(m.)/nazar(f.)/taqdiis(f.)/ tauqiif(f.) consecution: n. mañtaqi natiijah(m.)/tasalsul(m.) consecutive: a. laga taar/muslasal/silsilah waar consecutively: adv. laga taar/paey dar paey consecutiveness:n. tasalsul(m.) consensual: a. ham ham iztraari consensus: n. ittefaaq e raa'ey/yak jahti consent: v.i. maañna/qubuul karna/raza mañd hona consent: n. eqraar(m.)/ham aahañgi(f.)/mañzuuri(f.)/ ijaazat(f.)/mutaabiqat(f.)/qaul(m.)/qubuul(m.)/ raza(m.) consented: a. mañzuur/qubuul consenting: a. raza mañd consequence: n. añjaam/Haasil/KHam yaazah/natiijah consequences: n. nataa'ej consequent: a. nataa'ej ka taabe^ consequential: a. laazimi/maa ba^d/maa Haasil/zeyli/zimni consequently: adv. pas/piichhey conservancy: n. safaa'i conservative: a. qadaamat pasand/saKHt giir consider: v.t. jaañchna/fikr karna/GHaur karna/KHayaal karna/ parakhna/sochna considered: a. sochaa samjha considerable: a. ahem/bey añt/kasiir/KHaasa/SHayaañ considerably: adv. KHaasa considerate: a. baa leHaaz/daaniSH mañd/muHtaat/qadar daan consideration: n. âta/añdeySHah/eHteraam/GHaaur/fikr/îzzat/ leHaaz/ta^alluq/nigaah/SHarm/tawajjoh consigned: a. supurd consign: v.t. aaRhat karna/baKLHSHna/bheyjna/dey deyna/ Hawaaley karna/soñpna consignee: n. mursil alaeyh consigning: n. supurdagi consist: v.i. banaa hu'a hona/milna/murakkab hona consistency: n. mazbuuti(f.)/rabt(f.)/Thos pan(m.)/ustuwaari(f.)/ yak rañgi(f.) consistent: a. baa usuul/ham aahañg/ustuuwaar/ yak rañg/yaksaañ console: v.t. Dhaaras deyna/dilaasa deyna/ dil daari karna/GHam GHalat karna/ tasalli deyna/taSHaffi karna consolation: n. dilaasa/dil daari/tasalli/taSHaffi consolidate: v.t. ilHaaq karna/mazbuut karna/ustuwaar karna consolidate: v.i. jamna consolidation: n. jamaa'o(m.)/mazbuuti(f.)/Thos pan(m.) consolidated: a. mazbuut/mustaeHkam/saKHt consolling: n. ta^ziyat consonance: n. ham aahañgi(f.) consonant: n. Harf e musammat/Harf e saHiiH consonant: a. ham aahañg/mowaafiq/mutaabiq consortium: n. añjuman/jamaa^at/SHirkat conspicous: a. aaSHkaara/baiyyan/jali/numaayaañ/ ujaagar/zaahir conspicuousness:n. namuud conspiracy: n. daam/saaz baaz/saaziSH conspiratorial: a. saaziSHi conspire v.t. saaz baaz karna/saaziSH karna constancy: n. nibaah/qaraar/sabaat/subuut constant: a. dawaami/mustaqil constantly: adv. aa'ey din/aaThoñ paehr baraabar/ dam bah dam/laga taar/paeham constellation: n. burj/guchha consternate: v.t. Daraana consternation: n. Dar/Haeraani constipating: n. qaabiz constipation: n. iñqibaaz/qabz(m.) constituency: n. iñtiKHaabi Halqah(m.) constituent assembly:n. majlis e dastuur saaz(f.) constitute: v.t. qaa'em karna constitution: n. aa'in(m.)/banaawaT(f.)/dastuur(m.)/saaKHt(m.) constitutional: a. aa'iini/dastuuri/jibilli/KHalqi constitutionally:adv. aa'iini taur par constitutionalism:n. aa'iin pasañdi(f.) constituent: a. bunyaadi/qaanuun saaz/zaruuri constitutive: a. asaasi/ta^miir/tarkiibi/waza^i constrain: v.t. bañdiSH lagaana/daKHl añdaaz hona/ majbuur karna/zabar dasti karna constrained: a. majbuur constraint: n. bañdiSH/dabaa'o/izteraar/majbuuri constrict: v.t. bhiichna/tañg banaana constringe: v.t. sukeyRna construct v.t. banaana/ta^miir karna construction: n. banaawaT/saaKHt/ta^miir/tarkiib construe: v.t. natiijah nikaalna/tafsiir karna/tarjumah karna consubstantial: a. han jiñs/ham zaat/jauhari/maa'ddi consult: v.t. puuchhna/salaaH leyna consult: v.i. rujuu^ karna/salaaH karna consultation: n. maSHwirah(m.)/musHaawirat(f.)/ pañchaayat(f.)/salaaH(f.) consultative: n. musHaawirati(f.)/pañchaayati(f.)/ salaaHi(f.) consume: v.t. haRapna/iste^maal karna/khaana/ nigalna/tabaah karna consumer: n. musta^mil consuming: n. iste^maal karney waala consummate: v.t. me^raaj par pahoñchaana/mukammal karna consummate: a. âala/iñteha ka/mañjha hu'a/ mukammal consumption: n. khapat(f.)/KHarch(m.) contact: n. aana jaana/masaas(m.)/rabt(f.)/tamaas contactable: a. qaabil e masaas(m.)/qaabil e rabt(f.) contain: v.t. aaRey aana/gheyrey meyñ rakhna/rokna containing: a. muSHtamil containment: n. gheraa'o contaminate: v.t. KHaraab karna contaminated: a. KHaraab/mulawwas contamination: n. chhuut(f.)/laus/saraa'yat(f.)/SHaa'ebah contemn: v.t. nafrat karna contemplate: n. GHaur karna/iraadah karna/sochna contemplation: n. dhyaan/soch/tafakkur contempt: n. ehaanat/phiTkaar(f.)/tauhiin contemptible: a. paaji/qaabil e malaamat/mubtazil/ochha/ siflah/subuk sar/zaliil contemptuous: a. ehaanat aameyz/Heqaarat aameyz/zillat aameyz contemtuously: adv. ehaanat aameyzi sey/zillat sey contend: v.t. koSHiSH karna/laRaa'i karna/laRna/ muqaabilah karna contender: n. joR content: n. KHulaasah/mazmuun/zarf content: a. KHuSH/qaane^/SHaakir/yaksu content: v.t. qaane^ hona contented: a. faariGH/KHuSH/qaane^/maeHzuuz/raazi/seyr/ seyr chaSHm/yaksu contentment: n. chaen/itmenaan/qanaa^at/seyr/sukuun contention: n. da^wah(m.)/Hujjat/laRaa'i/nizaa^ contest: v.t. ûzr karna/ham sari karna/Hujjat karna/laRna/ muqaabilah karna contest: n. Hujjat(f.)/jadal(f.)/jhagRa(m.)/kuSHtam kuSHta/ laRaa'i(f.)/muqaabilah(m.)/paekaar(f.) contestant: n. fariiq(m.)/Hariif(m.)/mujaadil(m.)/muqaabil(m.) constestation: n. Hujjat baazi(f.)/jadal(f.)/mubaarizah(m.)/ muqaabilah(m.)/takraar(f.) context: n. qariinah/siyaaq o sabaaq contiguity: n. joR(m.)/meyl(m.)/qurb(m.)/rabt(m.) contiguous: a. baehm/mulHiq/muñsalik/qariib contingency: n. iHitmaal e wuquu^ contingent: a. imkaani/ittefaaqi contingent: n. dastah contiguous: a. juRa hu'a/laaHiq/mila hu'a/mulHiq/muttasil continence: n. parheyz continual: a. daa'em/dawaami continually: adv. aksar/baraabar/hameySHah/mudaam continue: v.t. jaari raehna/jaari rakhna continued: a. musalsal continuing: a. jaari continuous: a. jaari/musalsal/mutawaatir/paTa paT/ peywastah/silsilah waar continuously: adv. bey takaan/daa'em continuum: n. paey dar paey contort: v.t. maroRna contorted: a. maroRa hu'a/masKH contraband: a. naa jaa'ez/mamnuu^ah/qachaaq contract: n. âehd/âehd naamah/âqd/mo^aahedah/ qaraar/Theyka contracted: a. muKHaffaf contraction: n. jhol/muKHaffaf contractor: n. mustaajir(m.)/Theykey daar(m.) contractual: a. paemaani/qaraar daadi/Theykey daaraanah contradict: v.t. iKHtelaaf karna/iñkaar karna/rad karna contradiction: n. iñkaar/KHelaaf go'i/naqiiz/rad contradictious: a. KHelaaf go contradictory: a. KHelaaf(m.)/mutazaad(m.) contradistinction:n. farq contrariness: n. muKHaalifat/zid contrary: a. bar âks/KHelaaf contrary: n. muKHaalif/naqiiz/zid contrary to: bar KHelaaf contrast: v.i. bar KHelaaf hona contravene: v.t. daKHl añdaazi karna/muKHaalifat karna contravention: n. daKH añdaazi/taSHdiid contribute: v.t. chañdah deyna/muhaiya karna contribution: n. chañdah(m.)/imdaad(f.)/SHirkat(f.) contrite: a. naadim/paSHeymaan/taa'eb contrition: n. nadaamat(f.)/paSHeymaani(f.)/sachchi tobah(f.) contrivance: n. biuñt(f.)/Hikmat(f.)/joR toR(m.) contrive v.t. joR toR karna/fikr karna/mañsuubah banaana/ tarkiib laRaana contrived: a. banaawaTi/masnuu^i/naqli contriver: n. joR toR karney waala control: v.t. paa bañdi lagaana/qaabu meyñ rakhna/ saadhna control: n. eKHteyaar/iñzibaat/paa bañdi/qaabu/qaed/ tasallut/zabt controversial: a. mutanaaza^ controversy: n. baeHs(f.)/mubaaHisah(m.)/nok jhok(f.)/ qaziyah(m.) contuse: v.t. choT lagaana/kuuTna/piiTna contusion n. choT/zaKHm conundrum n. mo^ammah convalescence: n. SHifa convene: v.i. ikaTTha hona/jama^ hona convenience: n. aaraam/faraaGHat convenient: a. aasaan convenient-store:n. pan saari ki dukaan conveniently: adv. bah aasaani convention: n. âehd naamah/paemaan/rawaayat convention: n. ijtemaa^/mo'tamar conventions: n. aadaab(m.)/maraasim(m.) conventional: a. rasmi(f.)/rawaayati(f.) conversation: n. alaap(f.)/baat chiit(f.)/guftugu(f.)/ mazaakarah(m.)/soHbat(f.) conversational: a. baatuuni/bol chaal ka/makaalmaati conversant: n. waaqif kaar converse: a. muqaabil conversely: adv. bil âks conversion: n. taeHwiil convert: n. nau mazhab/nau muriid convert: v.t. badalna/taeHwiil karna convex: a. muHaddab convexity: n. taHaddub convey: v.t. pahoñchaana conveyance: n. Hamal(m.)/sawaari(f.) conviction: n. subuut/yaqiin convince: v.t. manaana/manwaana/qaa'el karna/samjhaana/ yaqiin dilaana convincing: a. kallah toR/yaqiini convincingly: adv. baa yaqiini sey convinced: a. qaa'el convival: a. majlisi/yaar baaSH convoluted: a. Halqey daar/peych daar convoy: n. qaafilah(m.) convulse: v.t. daurah paRna/eHtejaaj karna convulsive sobbing:n. hichki convulsion: n. daurah coo: n. faaKHtey ki aawaaz cook: v.t. pakaana cook: n. baawarchi/KHaan saamaañ cooked: a. paka hu'a/paka pakaaya/pakka cooking: n. baawarchi giir(f.)/pakaa'i(f.) cool: a. KHunuk/ruukha/sard/ThañDa coolie: n. quli(m.) coolness: n. KHuñki(f.)/taraawat(f.) coon: n. kaa'iyaañ/siyaah zañji coop: n. jhaaba(m.)/qaed KHaanah co-operation: n. imdaad e baa hami/ta^aawun co-operative: a. baa hami co-ordinate: n. ham aahañg karna co-ordination: n. ham aahañgi/rabt zabt(m.) cop: n. choTi(f.)/sira(m.) cop: v.t. pakaRna coparcenery: a. muSHtarak cope: n. Dhakna/oRhni cope: v.i bar daaSHt karna cope: v.t. bil muqaabil hona/do chaar hona cope: n. âaSHiq/raqiib/saathi coping: n. katiibah/muñDeyr(f.) copious: a. bey meqdaar/faraawaañ/kasiir/laa taHaaSHah/ nihaayat/waafir copper: n. taañbah copper sulphate:n. tuutiya(m.) copra: n. khopRa(m.)/naar yal(m.) copula: n. bañd(m.)/bañdhan(m.)/raabit copulate: v.t. ijmaa^ karna/jufti khaana copulate: v.i. juRna copulation: n. jimaa^/wasl(m.) copy: n. harbah/misl/naql/naqSHah/nusKHah copy: v.t. charbah utaarna/naql karna/taraH uRaana copying: n. kitaabat/naql/taqliid copyist: n. kaabuus copyright: n. Haqq e tasniif coquette: n. îSHwah gar/îSHwah saaz coquettish: a. SHoKH chaSHm/tañnaaz coquetishness: n. albeyla pan coquetry: n. ada/chaa'o/choñchla/GHamzah/îSHwah/ naaz/naKHrah/SHoKH chaSHmi/SHoKHi (vulgar)coquetry:n. SHutur GHamzah cord: n. Dor(f.)/Dora(m.)/Dori(dim.)/sutli/taar cordial: a. muKHlis/qalbi/yaar baaSH cordiality: n. chaa'o(m.)/KHaatir daari/KHuluus(m.)/lutf/ mudaara(m.) coriander: n. dhaniya(m.)/kothmiir(m.) cork: v.t. DaaT lagaana cork: n. DaaT/kaag corn: n. daanah/makka'i corner: n. goSHah/jañbah/kañni/kona/nukkaR/zaawiyah(m.) cornet: n. nafiiri(f.) cornball: n. ghisa paTa/farsuudah cornu: n. SHaaKH(f.)/siiñg(f.) cornucopia: n. SHaaKH e wufuur(f.) cornucopian: a. waafir corny: a. anaaj ka/gaTTey daar corolla: n. jaam e gul/taaj e gul corollary: n. natiijah(m.) corona: n. taaj coroner: n. tabiib e qaanuuni corporation: n. SHirkat(f.) corporal: a. badani/jismaani/jismi/maa'ddi corporal: n. dafa^ daar corporal punishment:n. jismaani sazaa(f.) corporeal: a. jismaani corps: n. fariiq(m.) corpse: n. laaSHah(m.)/murdah jism(m.)/na^SH(f.) corpulence: n. farbihi/jasaamat/moTaapa corpulent: a. farbih/jasiim/moTa corpulency: n. jasaamat(f.) corpus: n. jasd(m.)/jism(m.)/murdah jism(m.)/tan(m.) corpus delicti: n. binaa'ey jurm(f.) corrade: v.t. chhiilna ya ghisna coral: n. marjaan/muuñga correct: v.t. durust karna/sañwaarna/siidha karna/ tasHiiH karna/Thiik karna correct: a. baja/durust/pakka/raast/saabit/saHiiH/ sachcha/Thiik correcting: n. par daaKHt(f.) correction: n. durusti/islaaH/kaañT chhaañT/taadiib/ saza corrective: n. islaaH kun correlation: n. laag/nisbat correlative: a. laazim o malzuum correspond: v.i. jawaab milna/mutaabiqat hona/ KHat o kitaabat karna correspondence: n. KHat kitaabat(f.)/muraasilat(f.)/ muSHaabehat(f.) correspondent: n. muraasilah nigaar/naamah nigaar/raaqim corroborating: n. taa'id corroborative: a. mo^aiyad/taa'idi/tasdiiqi corrode: v.t. zañg aaluud karna corrode: v.i. zañg khaana corrosion: n. zañg corrosive: a. qaariz/tabaah kun/zañg lagaaney waala/ zich karney waala corrupt: v.t. baTTa lagaana/bigaaRna/KHaraab karna/ riSHwat deyna corrupt: v.i. KHaraab hona corrupt: a. faasid/Haraam KHor/KHaraab/riSHwat KHor/ tabaah corrupted: a. masKH corrupted: a. KHaraab/masKH corruption: n. KHaraabi/KHabaasat/najaasat/riSHwat KHori corset: n. chhoTa kapRa cortége: n. juluus(m.) cortex: n. chhaal/chhilka/post cortile: n. aañgan/seHn corundum: n. sañg e sañbaadah cosher: v.t. laaD karna/naaz karna cosmonaut: n. KHala baaz cost: n. daam(m.)/KHarch(m.)/laagat(f.)/ maaliyat(f.)/qiimat(f.) costs: n. KHarchah(m.) costive: a. qaabiz costliness: n. maehñgaa'i costly: a. giraañ/giraañ baha/maehñga/qiimti costume: n. lebaas costus: n. pachok cosset: n. dulaara/paaltu jaanwar cosset: v.t. chumkaarna/dulaar dikhaana/laaD karna cot: n. khaaT/khaTwa cottage: n. deyhi ghar/jhoñpRa cotton: a. suuti cotton: n. kapaas/ruu'i cotton thread: n. suut cotton tree: n. sembal cotton wool: n. ruu'i couch: v.t. ham waar karna/jhuuT bulwaana/leyTna/ sikhaana paRaana couch: n. bistar/taKHt cough: v.i. khaañsna cough: n. khaañsi council: n. añjuman(f.)/panchaayat(f.) counsel: v.t. salaaH deyna counsel: v.i. salaaH karna counsel: n. fikr(f.)/maSHwirah(m.)/muSHaawirat(f.)/ nasiiHat(f.)/pañd(f.)/raa'ey(f.)/salaaH(f.) counsellor: n. muSHiir(m.)/naasiH(m.)/salaaH kaar(m.) count: v.t. giñna/Hesaab lagaana/SHumaar karna countless: a. an ginat countenance: n. chehrah buSHra/Huliyah/paekar/ru/ suurat/tal^at counter: adv. bil muqaabil raah/kaaT counter: a. bar KHelaaf/kaaT counter: n. bil muqaabil(f.)/kaaT(f.) counter: v.t. jawaab deyna/kaaT karna/muqaabilah karna counteract: v.t. bey asar karna/haraana counteraction: n. aqdaam e mutaaqaabil/rad(m.) counteractive: n. bey asar karney waala(m.) counter attack: n. Hamlah e mutaqaabil(m.) counter balance:n. mowaaznah(m.) counter balance:v.t. mowaaznah karna countercheck: v.t. do baarah paRtaal karna counter-claim: n. da^wah e mutaqaabil counter-espionage:n. zid jaasuusi counter-evidence:n. mutaqaabil SHahaadat counter-move: n. kaaT(f.) counterfeit: v.t. ja^l saazi karn/naql karna counterfeit: n. ja^l(m.)/jhuuT(m.)/naql(f.) counterfoil: n. musañna counter-intelligence:n. nizaam e zid jaasuusi countermand: v.t. fasKH karna/laGH karna countermand: n. fasKH/mamnuu^iyat(f.) countermarch: n. samt ki tabdiili countermeasure: n. eqdaam e mutaaqaabil/paar sañg countermine: n. duusri samt meyñ kaan kani karna/ KHufiyah taur sey koSHiSH naa kaam karna counter-offensive:n. Hamlah e mutaqaabil counterpane: n. chaadar/ruupoSH counterpart: n. âks/jawaab/musañna/ nuqtah e muqaabil counterpoint: n. naGHmaat ka murakkab counterpoise: v.t. ba asar muqaabilah karna counterpoise: n. dhaRa(m.)/paasañg(m.)/tawaazun(m.) counterproductive:a. nuqsaan deh counterproposal: n. jawaabi tajwiiz(f.) counterpunch: n. jawaabi choT(f.)/jawaabi mukka(m.)/ jawaabi zarb(f.) counter-revolution:n. zidd e iñqilaab countersign: n. KHufiayah iSHaarah(m.) countersign: v.t. tausiiqi dast KHat karna countervail: n. baraabri karna/joR toR karna/talaafi karna counter-weight: n. paasañg/wazn e ta^aadul countless: a. an ginat/bey SHumaar/laa ta^daad counting: n. giñti/SHumaar country: n. daar/diyaar/kiSHwar/mulk/sar zamiin (native)country:n. watan country: a. baladi countryside: n. deyhaati êlaaqah couple: n. baet/joRa/juft couplet: n. baet/doha/SHe^r courage: n. bahaaduri/bal buuta/dil/dam/dil gurdah/ Hausalah/himmat/jasaarat/pitta/yaara courageous: a. bahaadur/dabañg/himmat waala/SHeyr courier: n. paeGHaam bar/paek/qaasid course: n. chalan/Dharra/gardiSH/nisaab/raah/raastah/ sabiil/samt court: n. dar baar/seHan (law)court: n. âdaalat/paa'ey gaah (royal)court: n. baar gaah/dar baar courteous: a. baa adab/KHaliiq/KHuSH aKHlaaq/SHaa'estah courtesy: n. aa'o bhagat(f.)/adab(m.)/iltifaat/aKHlaaq(m.)/ KHuSH aKHlaaqi(f.)/mudaara(m.) courtier: n. dar baari/HaaSHiyah naSHiin/musaaHib/nadiim courtly: a. dar baari/muhazzab/pur waqaar cousin: a. chacha zaad/KHaalah zaad/maamuuñ zaad/ phuuphi zaad couth: a. najiib/SHaa'estah couturier: n. poSHaak saaz covenant: n. eqraar naamah(m.)/miisaaq(m.)/mo^aahedah(m.) cove: n. khaaRi(f.)/panaah gaah(e.) cover: v.t. chhaana/chhupaana/Daalna/Dhaañkna/Dhaañpna/ Hejaab karna/jhaañpna/uRhaana cover: n. Dhakna/GHelaaf/KHol/lifaafah covered: a. chhupa/poSHiidah covered for flowers:a. gulpoSH covering: n. aaR/oT covert: a. KHufiyah covet: v.t. Hirs karna/laalach karna/paa'oñ phaelaana covetous: a. aaz/Hariis/laalchi/taame^ covetousness: n. Hirs(f.)/laalach(f.)/tama^(f.) coxcomb: n. buddhu/dikhaawaTi/saadah lauH cow: n. gaa'ey(f.) cow dung: n. gobar cowpat: n. opley cowage: n. kawaañch coward: a. buzdil/Dar pok/naa mard cowardice: n. buzdili/haTiya pan/naa mardi cowardly: a. naa muraad cower: v.i. Dar sey saehm jaana cowl: n. raahib ki Topi coxa: n. kamar(f.)/kuulha(m.) coy: a. Haya daar/KHajil/SHarmiila coyness: n. Haya/SHarm crab: n. keykRa/sartaan crab: v.t. pañjah maarna/roRa aTkaana crabbed: a. aatiSH mizaaj/gaThiila/peych daar Crab's eyes: n. ratti(f.) crack: v.i. garajna/kaRakna/khilna/SHaq hona crack: v.t. phaaRna/taR KHaana/toRna crack: n. darz(f.)/phuuT(f.)/raKHnah/saañs/SHaq/SHigaaf crackdown: v.t. saKHti karna cracker: n. gap(f.)/gola(m.)/paTaaKHa(m.) crackers: n. paagal/sañki cracking: a. bahot achcha/mumtaaz crackle: v.i. kaRakna crackling: a. kurkura crackpot: a/n. baaowla/KHabti/paagal/sañki cradle: n. gaehwaarah/khaTola/paalna/piñguuRa craft: n. fan(m.)/Hirfat(f.)/peySHah(m.)/san^at(f.) craftiness: n. chaalaaki crafty: a. âiyaar/chaal baaz/chaalak/dunya saaz/ fiqreh baaz/fitrati/Hirfat/kaa'iyaañ craftsman: n. san^at gar/san^at kaar cram: v.t. Thosna crammed: a. khacha khach crammer: n. raTTu/thuurney waala cramp: n. aeñThan(f.) crane: n. saaras(m.) cranium: n. kaasah e sar/khopRi crank: n. KHabt/moR/tarañg/TeyRha pan cranky: a. bad mizaaj/chiR chiRa/KHabti/TeyRha(m.)/ TeyRhi(f.) cranny: n. daraaz/jhiri/rozan/SHaq crash: v.i. kaRakna crash: n. kaRak/kaRaaka/khaT crass: a. bhadda/khurdura/moTa crate: n. chhaaba/khokha crave: v.t. chaahat karna/iSHtiyaaq karna craven: a. bey dam/buzdil/haara hu'a/maryal cravenly: adv. haar sey/haarey hu'ey craving: n. chaahat/chaaT/iSHteyaaq/iSHteha/pyaas craw: n. ojh/poTa(m.) crawl: v.i. kilbilaana/peyT key bal chalna craze: n. KHabt(m.)/sauda(m.) craziness: n. junuun(m.)/pagal pan(m.)/waeH SHat(f.) craze: n. Haalat e diwaañgi/KHabt/paagal pan crazy: a. baaura/KHabti/paagal/pagla/pagloT/waeH SHi creak: v.i. char charaana/chur muraana creak: n. char charaahaT/chur muraahaT/saKHt aawaaz cream: n. malaa'i(f.)/zubdah creamy: a. chikna/malaa'i daar crease: n. churas(f.)/jhol(m.)/SHikan(f.) create: v.t. paeda karna/taKHliiq karna created: a. ma^buus/maKHluuq/paeda creation: n. aafriiniSH(f.)/fitrat(f.)/iijaad(f.)/ KHilqat(f.)/maKHluuq(f.)/paedaa'iSH(f.) creativity: n. jiddat creator: n. KHaaliq/muujib/rab/saane^ creature: n. bañdah credence: n. tasdiiq credentials: n. SHahaadat e rasmiyah credibility: n. saakh credit: n. aabru/e^teraaf/naam/qadr/yaqiin creditable: a. mo^tabar/qaabil e ta^riif creditor: n. qarz KHwaah(m.) credulity: n. za^iif ul e^teqaadi credulous: a. za^iif ul e^teqaad creed: n. iimaan(m.)/keySH(m.)/mazhab(m.) creek: n. khaaRi(f.) creep: v.t. kilbilaana/reyñgna creep in: v.i. ghusna creeper: n. beyl/latar cremate: v.t. KHaak karna/murdah jalaana cremation: n. murdah sozi(f.) crescent: n. helaal crest: n. kalGHi crestfallen: a. haara hu'a crevice: n. jhiri/raKHnah(m.)/SHaq(f.) crew: n. âmlah crib: n. Tokri cribbing: n. hawa nikaali(f.)/hawa noSHi(f.) cricket: n. jhiiñgar/sarsar crier: n. muazzin crime: n. gunaah/jurm/paap criminal: a. mujrimaanah criminal: n. mujrim/gunaah gaar/paapi/ru siyaah criminal court: n. âdaalat e fauj daari criminal law: n. qaanuun e fauj daari cripple: a. lañgRa(m.)/moHtaaj(m.) crippled: a. âajiz/ma^zuur crisis: n. boHraan(m.) crisp: a. KHastah/kurkura crispiness: n. KHastahgi(f.) criss-cross: a. aaRi tirchhi critic: a. naaqid/naqqaad/nuktah chiin critical: a. mubassiraanah critical: a. ahem/baariik/boHraani/daqiiq/naazuk critically: adv. dykh bhaal kar/Thiik waqt par criticalness: n. naqd o nazar/nazaakat criticise: v.t. baal ki khaal nikaalna/baat pakaRna/e^teraaz karna/ nuktah chiini karna/tañqiid karna/ uñgli dikhaana criticism: n. e^teraaz/giraft/Harf giiri/pakaR/tañqiid critter: n. maKHluuq/paaltu jaanwar crocodile: n. ghaRyaal/magar machh/nahañg crooked: a. aaRa(m.)/aaRi(f.)/aeñDi baeñDi(f.)/baañka(m.)/ baañki(f.)/beyñDa/kaj/pur peych/TeyRha(m.)/ TeyRhi(f.)/tirchha(m.)/tirchhi(f.)/ulTa(m.)/ ulTi(f.) crookedness: n. TeyRha pan crop: n. fasl/Haasil cross: v.t. taey karna cross: a. chiR chiRa/kaj crossable: a. paa yaab crossed: a. taey SHudah (red)cross: n. saliib e surKH cross breed: a. maKHluut cross examination:n. baaz purs(f.)/jaraH(f.) crotch: n. aañkRa(m.)/bhaal(f.)/jañgaasa(m.)/kaañTa/ nok(f.)/peyRu(m.) crotchet: n. lalak(f.)/mauj(f.)/tarañg(f.)/umañg(f.) crotchety: a. anokha/kaj/mauji/niraala/TeyRha crouch: v.t. zamiin par baeThna croup: n. nar kharey ki suujan(f.) crow: n. kau wa(m.)/zaaGH(m.) crowd: n. añboh/bhiiR/fauj/ghamsaan/ hujuum/jam ghaTa/jalwat/jatha/majma^ crowd: v.t. bhiiR jama^ hona/majma^ ikaTTha hona crowded: a. khacha khach crown: n. sar/taaj crude: a. an ghaR/bad numa/bey hañgam/kachcha/KHaam/ naa taraaSHiidah crudeness: n. an ghaR pan cruel: a. aSHqiya/bey raeHm/jallaad/kaafir/saKHt/sañg dil/ waeH SHi/zaalim cruelty: n. bey raeHmi/jafa/sitam/zulm cruet: n. qaaruurah/SHiiSHi crumb: n. chuura/reyzah bread crumb: n. roTi ka chuura crumble: v.t. chuura chuura karna crumbling: a. phus phusa crumpet: n. dil kaSH laRki crumple: v.t. jhol Daalna/maroRi deyna/TeyRha karna crumple: v.i. jhurri paRna/khiñchna/sukaRna crunch: v.t. chabaana/chur mur karna crunch: n. chur muraahaT crunchy: a. chur muri/mur muri crusade: a. saliibi jañg crush: v.t. KHaak meyñ milaana/kuuTna/kuchalna/masalna/ paa maal karna/peylna crushed: a. paa maal/pichchi crust: n. chhilka(m.)/uupri parat/paapaR/papRi(dim.)/ post/tabaq crutch: n. baesaakhi(f.) cry: v.t. chiiKHna/kuukna/pukaarna/rona cry: n. aawaaz(f.)/chiiKH(f.)/faryaad(f.)/ kilkaari(f.)/pukaar(f.)/SHor(m.) cry of distress:n. fuGHaañ cry out: v.t. pukaarna crying: a. giryaañ crying: n. giryah/rona piiTna crystal: n. billaur/qalam crystal glass: n. billaur/qalam cuckoo: n. koel(f.) cuckoo: a. aeHmaq/muñh phat/sañki cuckooland: n. pagaal KHaanah cuddle: v.t. galey lagaana/lipaTna/siinah lagaana cudgel: n. DañDa/laaThi/laTh cudgel: v.t. kuñdi karna/piTaa'i karna' cudgelling: n. kuñdi/piTaa'i cull: v.t. iñtiKHaab karna culm: n. koe'ley ka chuurah culmen: n. auj culminate: v.t. auj Haasil karna culpable: a. mujrim/qaabil e jaza culpability: n. qaabiliyat e jaza culprit: n. âasi/KHata kaar/mujrim cultivate: v.t. jotna/kaaSHt karna/ta^alluqaat baRhaana/ ugaana/zaraa^at karna cultivated land:n. kaaSHt cultivation: n. bariik KHayaali/jutaa'i/kaaSHt/kaaSHt kaari/ nafaasat/tamaddun/zaraa^at cultivator: n. Haaris(m.)/kaaSHt kaar(m.)/muzaare^(m.) culture: n. farhañg/SHaa'estahgi/siqaafat/taehziib cultured: a. mohazzab/taehziib yaaftah culvert: n. bad rau/paTi naali cum: prep. ma^e/saath/sey cum: n. jhaag(m.) cumbent: a. leyTa hu'a/takiyah lagaa'ey cumber: v.t. bojh laadna/bojhal banaana/laddhaR banaana/ rukaawaT Daalna cumber: n. bhaari pan/bojhal pan/rukaawaT cumbersome: a. aTal/beyDhañga/bhaari/bhadda/kuDhab cumulate: n. ikTTha karna/yakja karna cumulative: a. ikaTTha SHudah/yakja cumulatively: adv. majmuu^i taur par cumin: n. ziirah cunning: a. âiyaar/baañka/chaalaak/dunya saaz/ fareybi/fitrati/Harraaf/Hirfati/ makkaar/pakka/pur fan/SHaatir cunning fellow: n. kaa'iyaañ cunningness: n. kaaT phaañs/kaa'iyaañ pan cup: n. baadiah/kaasah/paemaanah/pyaalah/ pyaali/sabu cup bearer: n. saaqi cupboard: n. almaari cupid: n. îSHq ka deota cupidity: n. Hirs/laalach/tama^ curative: a. êlaaji/SHifaa'i curator: n. moHaafiz(m.)/nigaah baan(m.) curb: v.t. rokna/sañbhaalna curd: n. dahi cure: n. aaraam/chaarah/daaru/darmaan/êlaaj/ maar/marham/SHifa cure: v.t. dawaa'i deyna/êlaaj karna curio: n. naadir curious: a. anokha/khoji/muSHtaaq/mutajassis/niraala/ ta^ajjub añgeyz curiousity: n. SHauq e taeHqiiq/talaaSH/tajassus curl: n. bal/KHam/maroR/paTTa/peych curl: v.t. GHuñgaryaalah banaana/KHam deyna/kuñDli banaana/ moRna/sukeyRna curly: a. ghuñgriyaala/laehriya curmudgeon: a. bad mizaaj/Hariis/kañjuus/laalchi curmudgeonly: adv. bad mizaaji sey/kañjuusi sey currency: n. chalan/iste^maal/naqd/tarwiij/zar current: n. dhaar(m.)/rau(f.)/sael current: a. daa'er/Haaliyah/jaari/naafiz/raa'ej curriculum: n. nisaab currier: n. chamRa saaz(m.) curry: n. saalan curry: v.t. khaal ki kamaa'i karna/khurachna/piiTna curry favour: v.t. KHuSH aamadi karna curse: v.t. bura bhala kaehna/gaali deyna/kosna curse: n. bad do^a(f.)/gaali/kosna/la^n/la^nat/ nafriin/phiTkaar(f.)/SHaamat/wabaal(m.) cursed: a. makruuh/mal^uun/SHaamat ka maara cursorily: adv.. uupar uupar cursory: a. sar sari curtail: v.t. ghaTaana/kaaTna/kam karna/KHulaasah karna/ muKHtasar karna curtailment: n. kaañT chhaañT(f.)/taKHfiif(f.) curtailed: a. kaaTa chhaaTa7muKHtasar curtailing: n. kaañT chhaañT curtain: n. chaadar/Haajib/Hejaab/ojhal/pardah curvature: n. KHamiidgi/muRaa'i curve: n. baañk/KHam/moR/peych/peych o KHam curved: a. baañka/kaj/KHam daar cushion: n. baaliSH(m.)/masnad(m.)/takiyah(m.) cushy: a. aaraam deh cusp: n. chaañd ka kinaarah/nok/raas cuspid: n. kuChli/nokiila daañt(m.) cuspidor: n. thuuk daan(m.) custard-apple: n. SHariifah(m.)/siita phal(m.) custodial: a. mutawalli/taeHwiili custody: n. Heraast/Hawaalaat(f.)/Hefaazat/ moHaafizat(f.)/nigaah(F.)/nigah baani/ paas/qaabu/qaed/rakh waali custom: n. chaal/chalan/dastuur/Haasil/nizaam/ qaa^edah/âadat/raah/rasm/rawaaj/saamaan/ tariiqah/zaabitah customs: n. karoR giiri(f.)/maeHsuul(m.)/maraasim(m.) custom's station:n. naaka customer: n. gaahak/KHariidaar/muSHtari customary: a. âadi/ma^muul/muqarrarah/raa'ej/rasmi cut: v.t. cheerna/kaaT karna/kaaTna/katarna/ qata^ karna cut: n. bhattah/chaak/ghaa'o/kaaT/zaKHm cut off: v.t. Hazf karna/kaaT deyna cut off: a. âlaaHedah cutaneous: a. jildi cute: a. bhola/nukeyla/pyaara cuticle: n. jild cutis: n. jild(f.) cutting: n. kaaT/kaTaa'i/qata^/waza^ cycle: n. chakkar(m.)/daur(m.)/gardiSH(f.)/jag(m.) cymbals: n. jalaajil(m.) cynic: a. KHuSHk mizaaj/turSH ru/bad KHu cynical: a. bad gumaan/kalbi cynicism: n. KHuSHki(f.) cynosure: n. kuttey ki dum(f.)/qutbi taarah(m.)